Misunderstood
by Nefertari17
Summary: Okay, Yugi and Yami are friends great friends, but after one tiny little misunderstanding, Joey and Tea tell the world ie high school they're a couple! So now its payback time...but will Yami and Yugi discover romance on the way?
1. Default Chapter

Hey hey! I'm here again! And with another story! Yay! Now, just a little tiny acknowledgement to Tori for the idea for this story, and the inspiration of how I should go about writing it – THANK YOU!

Now, just like always, the same rules apply (see other fics if you don't know them, I'm too lazy to write them all up again), but don't worry, will tell more if it comes up in authoress notes before the chapter okay?

Oh, and don't get mad if this fic is a little more simplified then my other ones so i changed my style a weeny bit, I decided to go more for cute then anything else – so don't hate me (big smile)

DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH, CARDCAPTER SAKURA OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS, but this and all my other fics including Leo and Krysta Rivera are copyrighted to me, so no stealing!

ENJOY!

Misunderstood

Silence could be so wonderful…

And noise could be the evillest of all evils.

"Yami! Yami wake up! Come on!" Yelled an incredibly cheerful voice.

"Come on! We're gonna be late for school! WAKE UP!"

Mentally clawing at the last remnants of his wonderful dream to no avail, Yami determinedly kept his eyes closed, pulling the duvet over his head defiantly.

"I'm sleeping!" Yami groaned.

Suddenly, Yami's entire form jolted uncomfortably as something launched onto his bed, or rather _someone _- and began jumping on it.

Yami groaned again as his comfy bed bounced uncomfortably under him, rudely ripping away any chance of getting back to his wonderful dream of a chocolate-clad world.

"Get up! Get up! Get up Yami!" Called the voice again. "Come on! We've got school! You have to get up!"

Yami shivered as the duvet was abruptly ripped off of him, sending a rush of cool air over his almost bare body, save for this boxers. Groaning, he forced open his eyes and defiantly looked up at what had disturbed his sleep, ready to send them screaming to the Shadow Realm for their insolence.

His irritation subsided almost instantly as the adorably smiling face of fifteen year old Yugi Moto filled his entire vision, now kneeling beside him on the bed.

"Come on Yami, I can't believe you're this lazy in the morning." Yugi said laughing.

"It's too early," Yami complained, shielding his eyes with an arm from the sunlight streaming in through the swiftly drawn apart curtains. "How can you possibly be so cheerful at this time?"

"It's a gift," Yugi answered sweetly. "Now, come on! Time to get up!"

Yami looked at his Hikari as Yugi tugged on his arm, attempting to pull him up. A wicked smile crossed his lips.

"Whoa!" Yugi cried out.

Yami sighed as Yugi fell onto the bed beside him, having just returned the younger teenager's tug and pulled him into lying position beside him and promptly lay down on top of him.

"Hmmm, nice pillow…" Yami murmured, resting his arms and head on Yugi's chest, easily trapping his Light under him.

"Hey! Yami!" Yugi complained cutely. "I was supposed to come get you up! You can't fall asleep on me! We've still got school!"

"Then you can sleep some more then." Yami replied, closing his eyes. "You cannot possibly tell me you're not still tired so early in the morning."

"I-" Yugi faltered. "Um…"

Yami sighed, relaxing contently. "Sleep. Sleep is good."

"Yami…" Yugi sighed, unconsciously relaxing into the soft bed.

Yami smiled feeling Yugi's breathing deepen, evening out under him.

Yugi was beginning to get tired.

"No! Hey that's not fair! You're making me sleepy now!" Yugi complained, squirming madly beneath his Dark. "Yami get up! We've gotta go to school!"

"No we don't." Yami replied, not moving.

He was surprisingly comfortable lying on his Light like this.

"Yami…" Yugi murmured, unsuccessfully holding back a yawn.

"Hmmm?" Yami answered.

"…"

Yami smiled. "Sleep is good."


	2. Misinterpretations

Chapter 2 – Misinterpretations

The bell over the door to the Game Shop tinkled as the two seventeen year olds entered.

"Hey Grandpa!" Joey called out. "You around?"

"Well hello Joseph, Tea," Grandpa said walking through the door adjoining the house with the shop. "You two are early today."

"Hi grandpa," Tea replied brightly. "Yeah, we had nothing to do so we thought we'd come walk with Krysta, Sakura, Yugi and Yami to school."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Krysta and Sakura have already gone. Krysta had cheerleading practice and Sakura had drill team practice this morning." Grandpa glanced behind him, a slight frown crossing his face. "Hmmm, the boys haven't come down yet. Yugi's ready but Yami still hasn't gotten up yet. I sent Yugi to get Yami ten minutes ago; I wonder what happened to them."

Joey grinned, scooting behind the counter. "Leave it to me Gramps; I'll get Yami's lazy self up."

Tea laughed, following her friend. "Yugi's probably fighting to get him out of his beloved bed right now."

Grandpa chuckled. "Probably. Good luck."

Laughing, Joey and Tea jumped up the stairs and headed down the magically stretched corridor until finally reaching Yami's room. They found the door slightly ajar - and there was no sounds coming from within.

"Yami?" Joey called, smirking as he pushed open the door.

The teenager exchanged glances and nods. Together they took deep breaths, ready to scream their lungs out and scare Yami half out of his mind - and out of his bed.

Holding back giggles, Joey and Tea looked up as the door swung inwards.

They froze in shock.

Their happy screams died in their throats at the scene.

Tea stared, and Joey's jaw dropped to the floor.

Yugi and Yami were fast asleep together. But not only this, Yami was lying on top of Yugi…and he was in his _underwear_.

Slowly, Joey and Tea exchanged shocked glances.

And bolted back down the corridor.


	3. Um

Chapter 3 – Um…

Grandpa looked up in surprise as two blurs that were supposedly teenagers, raced past him.

"Hey!" He called out.

The two teenagers stopped short at the door to the Game Shop.

"Joey? Tea? What's wrong?" Grandpa asked, concerned.

Slowly the teenagers turned back to grandpa, both sporting vivid blushes.

"Er, oh nothing Mr Moto." Tea said quickly. "We just er…"

"We forgot we've gotta get to school early," Joey jumped in. "So we're just gonna go. Sorry we couldn't wait for Yami and Yugi!"

With that, the two were gone in a flash.

And grandpa was left staring after them

"Well…" He said to no one in particular. "That was odd."

Shaking his head, Grandpa walked back into the house to look for his grandson and protector.


	4. Late Again

Chapter 4 – Late again

God damn all snooze buttons.

Yami groaned as his alarm rang on endlessly. Irritated a thousand times more then before he blindly lashed out an arm, smashing his fist against the alarm clock without even opening his eyes. There was a satisfying crunch along with a low 'zzzzpht' - but the ringing continued on nonetheless.

"For god's sake," Yami growled, forcing his eyes open.

Are these things indestructible or something? He thought annoyed.

Under him, Yugi stirred, awakening with a deep sigh.

"Yami?" Yugi said sleepily. "What time is it?"

Yami yawned tiredly and glanced at the still screeching clock.

"It's -"

Yami froze, his eyes widening in sudden dread.

"OH NO!" He cried bolting out of bed in a flash. "YUGI GET UP! WE'VE GOT TEN MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!"

Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes confusedly. Wondering what on earth his Dark was shouting about, Yugi looked up. A smile crossed his lips as he watched with rising amusement as Yami stumbled around his room, trying to get changed, find his books and brush his hair at the same time.

Yugi felt the giggles rising up inside him.

Yami couldn't multi-task to save his life.

It really was hilarious.

Yami stopped suddenly, hearing the giggles emanating from his bed. Turning around, Yami's crimson eyes instantly hardened to a mild glare as he stared at Yugi, currently rolling around the bed laughing himself senseless.

"I'm glad you find this so funny," Yami snapped, pulling on his tight navy blue trousers.

"Well if you weren't so lazy in the mornings, you wouldn't have this problem." Yugi replied calming down enough to fish out Yami's backpack from under his bed and throw it to him.

Yugi yawned, slipping off the bed as Yami disappeared into the bathroom next door for a few moments. Feeling a little more sympathetic, Yugi walked over to the desk, straightening his clothes and picked out the books Yami would need that day, shoving them into the bag.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Yami asked, rushing back in and pulling on his shirt.

Yugi dropped the backpack in sheer disbelief. He stared at Yami, utterly scandalised.

"I did wake you!" Yugi shot back. "I yelled at you, I jumped on your bed, I pulled your duvet off - and you still stayed asleep! And you made me fall asleep too!"

Yami turned back to his Hikari, a smile crossing his lips as he saw just how cute Yugi looked all flustered like that, attempting to try, in vain, to add a hard edge to those sparkling amethyst eyes. He chuckled softly as Yugi glared up at him, defiantly sticking his tongue out at his Dark.

"You know after spending most of your first life dead, I would've thought you'd actually want to be awake to enjoy your second lifetime." Yugi stated, crossing his arms over his chest in a very Yami-like fashion.

Yami sighed, still smiling as he grabbed his backpack. "Okay, okay, abiou, let's go already."

Finally ready, Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and together they dashed out of the room, racing for the stairs.

At the sound of pounding footsteps, Grandpa looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall and smiled.

"They're going to be late again." He sighed.

Knowing the drill, he placed the fruit toast on a plate and held it out in the direction of the backdoor.

Right on cue, Yami and Yugi dashed past, each grabbing a slice and rushing out the back door without stopping.

"Thanks Grandpa!" They called before vanishing down the path around the house and onto the main street.

Grandpa sighed and shook his head. "Just once I'd like to see them get to school on time without having to run all the way."

Five minutes later, Yugi couldn't run anymore, he was exhausted. Panting, he collapsed against a nearby lamppost.

"Yugi come on!" Yami said. "The janitor's going to lock the gates in two minutes!"

"There's gotta be a better way to get Yami out of bed in the morning," Yugi murmured to anyone in general as Yami pried him off the lamppost and half-dragged him the rest of the way to school.

Breathing heavily, the teenagers finally made it into school, ten seconds before Mr Jacobs locked the gates.

"Made it," Yami said breathlessly.

Yugi nodded, leaning against the entrance doorway. "Okay, see you at break."

Yami nodded. "Bye."

The boys split paths, staggering to their classrooms.


	5. Laughter or Tears

Chapter 5 – Laughter and Tears

People were still milling around the corridors as Yami walked past, trying to catch his breath and compose himself at the same time.

Note to self, he thought. Listen to the damn alarm clock from now on - and GET UP ON TIME.

Yami sighed; he had already made that promise to himself a dozen times this week. Vaguely, he wondered if he would ever keep to it one day.

Still mentally cursing himself for being late yet again - Yami didn't even notice the group of girls swooning over him in the corner of the hallway as he walked past - or hear them sigh sadly after him, wishing more then anything what they had heard was so not true…

But Yami did hear the noticeable giggles as he finally reached his twelfth grade classroom and walked in; thankful the teacher hadn't shown up yet. This time, he was very, very aware of the number of eyes following him to his desk.

Frowning slightly, Yami turned around, instantly glaring back at the gigglers, making them reflexively recoil as they were subjected to Yami's piercing glare, perfected over millennia.

"Morning Yami," Ryou said with a smile as Yami finally reached his desk, choosing to ignore the starers.

"Hey Ryou," He greeted him. He looked at him, troubled. "Is something going on that I don't know about?"

Ryou blinked, taken aback. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean, why is everyone staring at me?" Yami asked, turning around.

His gaze narrowed as he plainly saw half the class twist back around in their seats, staring intently at the front of the room.

"Not that I know of," Ryou replied. "But I just got here." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I did see Joey and Tea a few minutes ago by their lockers…come to think of it, they wanted to tell me something about you, but I was in a rush so they said they'd tell me later."

Yami frowned. "Something about me?"

Ryou nodded. "Yeah, they did look really excited. And there was a huge group of other students around them. Didn't you see them?"

Yami shook his head, taking his in. "No…I came in from the other direction, I didn't pass the lockers…I wonder what they were talking about."

For some reason, Yami had a deep foreboding feeling that seemed to be rapidly growing within him. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason, he knew what Tea and Joey had wanted to tell Ryou was far from flattering.

The sound of the door opening caught both boys' attention, making Yami and Ryou glance up. A smile of relief crossed Yami's lips as Joey and Tea walked in - but it vanished less then a second later.

His friends were surrounded by a dozen crying girls and a dozen more smirking guys - all throwing either pained, or amused glanced at him.

Yami stared.

"Oh, hey Yami!" Joey called cheerfully. He bounced over, his honeyed eyes glistening strangely as he winked at Yami. "So made it to school huh?"

"Isn't it a lovely day?" Tea said, appearing behind Joey, sporting an even bigger smile then the blond. "It's so perfect outside for all lovers don't you think?"

Yami stared at them blankly.

"Er…okay, if you say so." Yami tried.

His apprehension deepened seeing his friends exchanged glances and knowing smiles.

Becoming more and more uneasy, Yami glanced past his friends to the girls who had followed them little way to his desk. As soon as they caught his glance, they instantly burst into more tears, making all the other girls around them start crying too - and were promptly comforted by the many smirking boys who were suddenly looking very happy at the situation.

"Seriously guys," Ryou said, just as confused as Yami. "What's going on?"

If it was even possible, Tea's smile widened. "Well if you must know Ryou, Yami's got a -"

"Good morning, students," Called the teacher's voice, abruptly walking into the classroom. "Take your seats please; we've got a lot to get through before break."

Visibly disappointed, Joey and Tea stopped their insane smiling and took seats just behind Yami and Ryou.

"Hey, wait," Yami said turning around to Joey. "You never said what you wanted to say."

Joey grinned and winked at him again. "It's okay, Yami, we can wait till you tell us yourself. Oh and don't worry, we've spread the news for you!"

Yami suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"Silence please!" The teacher called.


	6. Old Troubles

Chapter 6 – Old Troubles

Meanwhile, Yugi was getting a whole lot more grief.

"Hide, hide," He murmured, glancing around frantically. "Need a place to hide."

Yugi whirled around hearing the voices of the bullies becoming gradually louder, their footsteps rapidly getting closer and closer.

"Oh, why does this always happen to me?" Yugi whispered to the universe in general.

On impulse he picked a direction and ran for it.

They haven't bugged me for three years, Yugi thought. They know Yami protects me now, why are they after me today? I didn't even do anything this morning!

Spying a tiny crevice in the conjunction of two blocks of lockers, Yugi dashed for it. Easily slipping into the tiny crack, Yugi sidled further in, darting behind the lockers altogether to be completely out of sight.

Holding his breath in fear, Yugi waited.

Moments later he heard the footsteps heighten and stop only a few metres away.

"Hey! Where did that little brat go!"

"I think he went that way,"

"Let's go!"

"Wait a minute! Why are we chasing that kid again? You know Yami's gonna kick all our asses when he finds out!"

"Yeah, and I really don't wanna go back into a cast again! Or hospital for that matter!"

"And no one even knows what the hell he did to Jake! His parents had to put him in a mental institute!"

"Yeah, well I want revenge for all that! And finding this out about them is our ticket to getting that! There isn't anything Yami can do if we screw his whore is there?"

It took all Yugi's effort to stop from gasping in pure shock.

"I totally see Yami's perspective though, Yugi's turned into a real cutie."

"Just keep looking for that brat will you! Yugi's one little hottie, and I want what Yami's got!"

Yugi slid down the wall, sitting at the base. He felt tears sting his eyes, remembering just how those bullies used to torment his life only three years ago…but hearing them talking about doing _that _to him…they'd never done that before. They usually just beat him to a bloody pulp and then let him stagger home.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!"

Yugi's head shot up in petrified fear, expecting to see the three bullies leering down at him dangerously.

But he was still concealed behind the lockers. He frowned, what were they chasing after?

Cautiously, Yugi peered around edge of the lockers and into the hallway, just in time to see himself dash around the far corner with the huge bullies racing after him. For a long moment, Yugi stayed where he was, wondering if he had finally gone crazy.

"Yugi?" Called a soft female voice. "Yugi are you here?"

Yugi looked up. "Sakura?"

"Yeah, it's me. The big guys are gone, where are you?"

Carefully, Yugi squeezed back out of the locker space. Before Sakura could say a word, he took her hand and raced away with her in the opposite direction the bullies had taken.

Five minutes later, and now well away from anyone who could possibly see them, now in the middle of a large bush, they collapsed to their knees breathlessly.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Sakura asked anxiously. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

Yugi shook his head reassuringly, offering her a sweet smile. "No I'm okay. They didn't get me, they usually give up if I make them run too much."

Sakura frowned worriedly. "Do you get bullied a lot? You never told us before."

Yugi looked at her. "No, they haven't bothered me for almost three years, they know Yami has this protective thing over me. And personally, I think Yami likes beating them up."

"So why were they after you today?"

Yugi sighed, shrugging defeatedly. "I don't know." He frowned. "But things have been kinda weird today, since I got into school."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah I noticed that too, so many of our classmates were asking me weird questions about you this morning, I didn't know what to say."

Yugi stared at her. "Yeah me too…people have been asking me weird things and giving me strange looks - mostly guys actually. All the girls that look at me just start crying and glare at me."

Yugi blinked as Sakura glanced up suddenly. Alarmed, Yugi braced himself, ready to run again like so many times before. His eyes widened as a relived smile crossed Sakura's lips - and a Star Card flitted silently into her hand.

"Thanks Twin." Sakura sighed. She turned the card to Yugi and smiled. "She distracted the bullies for you."

Yugi smiled, taking the card, and looked at the beautiful Twin Spirit depicted on the front. "Thanks Twin, I really appreciate it."

Yugi sighed, relaxing again as Sakura replaced the card back with the others in her heart-shaped backpack.

"It you hadn't done that Sakura, I would've probably been found." Yugi said miserably.

Sakura looked at him compassionately. "Why didn't you call Yami through your link? His protective streak would've kicked in right away."

"Yami still in class, I didn't want to bother him, he really does need to study for the exam season." Yugi told her. "We only finished earlier so we could do some private study. I was on my way to meet you at the library when those guys found me."

Sakura looked at the ground, playing with her fingers, uneasily. "Yugi…I-I heard what those guys said. Did they…"

Yugi shook his head. "No, they never did that I swear. But I honestly have no idea what they were talking about. Before, all they ever wanted to do was make me bleed."

Visibly relieved, Sakura checked her watch and looked up at Yugi. "Well we've still got twenty minutes till break, how about we head to the library, the bullies would never come near you in a crowded place. And Twin led them to the other side of school so there isn't a chance we'll run into them on the way."

Feeling a whole lot better, Yugi smiled and stood up.

"Still though," Yugi said as they walked back. "I wonder what they meant by I'm Yami's."


	7. Temper Temper

Chapter 7 – Temper Temper

By break time, Yami was seriously beginning to lose his cool. There were whispering, more crying girls, a little less smirking guys and a whole lot more comforting going on around him everywhere he went. And no one seemed to be giving him a straight answer as to what was going on.

Now he was determined to find Tea and Joey and find out what the hell they had done.

"Hey Yami," Said a soft voice behind him.

Yami turned around and smiled seeing the friendly face. "Morning Krysta,"

Krysta smiled back. "Glad to see Yugi finally got you out of bed then."

Yami sighed, feeling the rising frustration melt away as he thought of his little Hikari. "Yeah, he did everything he could - and then he fell asleep too."

Krysta stared at him for a moment, and then burst into giggles. "No way,"

Yami shrugged, smiling. "I told him I'm not a morning person, and it affects anyone around me."

Krysta shook her head. "Too bad you're 'allergic' to coffee, then you'd be like everyone else in the morning."

Yami cocked his head to one side. "So is Yugi hyped up on coffee every morning then?"

Krysta smiled. "No that's just Yugi being, well _Yugi_."

A thought suddenly struck Yami, stopping abruptly, he turned to his friend.

"Krysta have you heard anything about me today, probably from Joey or Tea?"

Krysta frowned, thinking. "Actually, a lot of the cheerleaders were crying over you this morning, that's why I wasn't in class with you guys, I spent most of registration getting them to calm down. They kept on begging me to tell them it isn't true."

"What isn't?" Yami pressed, finally about to find out what was going out.

"Well, they were crying because they told me you had a -"

"KRYSTA!"

Krysta cried out in shock as someone suddenly bodily picked her up from behind, easily scooping her into his arms bridal style.

Eighteen year old Seto Kaiba smiled at her shocked expression and kissed her deeply before she had a chance to protest.

"Seto! You scared the life out of me!" Krysta exclaimed, enjoying begin in her boyfriend's arms.

"Yeah well," Seto told her humbly. "I haven't seen you all day and I missed you - which is why I'm whisking you away right now."

"But Seto -" Krysta began.

"No buts, we're going,"

Yami stared after them as Seto strode away with Krysta in his arms.

Krysta glanced up at him. "Sorry Yami! I'll tell you in class!" She called back.

Seto turned and glanced back at the still stunned Yami. "Oh, and great going pharaoh - I didn't know you had it in you."

Yami stared as they disappeared around the corner.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He yelled to no one in particular.

Earning himself a lot of strange looks at the out burst, Yami stormed out of the school and onto the grounds. Ignoring the mournful glances and constant whispering, Yami half-ran to the other side of the school grounds, trying to find at least a shred of solitude and figure out what he was missing in this whole situation.

Finally reaching the familiar spot where he and his friends usually met up at break and lunch, Yami walked over, already hearing his friends' voices at the lunch table on the other side of the large chestnut tree.

Finally, people who will give me a straight answer, Yami thought relieved.

"I can't believe it! Yami? Are you serious?" Tristen's voice half-yelled.

"All the way," Tea's voice said laughing. "Uh huh, I saw them myself!"

"And Yugi too? That's so cute!" Sakura's voice said happily. "I always knew they were close - but that's so adorable!"

Suddenly feeling very, very apprehensive, Yami sidled closer to the tree trunk, concealing himself behind it as he eavesdropped - or rather _gathered information _- on his friends.

"Yep," Joey's voice said. "It's in all truth, me and Tea walked in on them this morning."

"Yugi didn't say anything to me this morning," Sakura's voice said. "That's kinda weird isn't it?"

"He's just being shy, you know what Yugi's like." Tristen said dismissively.

"You should've seen them guys, they were asleep together and they looked so cute, like one of those perfect -"

"You're not kidding right?" Ryou's feathery voice asked. "Because if this isn't true, Yami and Yugi will never hear the end of it."

"Of course it's true!" Joey exclaimed. "We're telling you, we saw it ourselves -"

"That's right," Tea said excitedly. "Yami and Yugi are a couple!"


	8. Realisation

Chapter 8 - Realisation

Yami froze.

And his jaw dropped to the ground.

A million thoughts ran endlessly through his head, remembering his friends' words…

'…_me and Tea walked in on them this morning…they were asleep together…Yami and Yugi are a couple!' _

"Oh no…" Yami whispered, his eyes wide.

Without a second thought he raced away to the only place he could finally find sanctuary.

Two minutes later, Yami burst into the boys' restrooms and dashed into a cubical, locking the door behind him, and defiantly leaning back against it.

"Nonono, this cannot be happening," Yami whispered to himself. "They were there this morning…they saw us asleep…oh god, they so got the wrong idea!"

Yami jumped back as a tentative knock sounded on the cubicle door.

"Yami?" Came Yugi's voice, surprisingly quieter. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, Yami unlocked the door and pulled open the door.

"Yugi, everyone thinks -"

"I know." Yugi cut him off, staring at the floor. He sighed. "I was in the tree above you, I heard what they said too."

Yami rubbed his temples, suddenly feeling very, very drained.

"This morning they came over and Grandpa didn't tell us," Yami said leaning against the wall. "They saw us asleep and thought we'd spent the night together."

"And then they decided its okay to just tell everyone!" Yugi fumed. "I can't believe how insensitive they are!"

"I can't believe it either," Yami said shaking his head incredulously. "They get the absolute wrong idea - and then they go and tell the whole world!"

"And Tea and Joey have no idea the grief they're putting us through," Yugi added, just as stunned at their friends' actions.

"What kind of friends are they?" Yami asked in general.

Yugi sighed again, facing away from Yami. "It explains why all the girls have been glaring at me. They're all jealous because they think I have you. And crying over the loss of you."

Yami nodded, rubbing his temples. "And all the whispering, the weird looks - even Kaiba congratulating me."

Yugi laughed despite the situation. "You're kidding."

Yami felt a smile cross his lips. "No he actually -" He stopped abruptly, frowning slightly.

All the time Yugi had been talking to him, his little Light hadn't once looked up at him. Even now Yugi was facing away, absently playing with the cold water tap on one of the sinks.

Worried now, Yami stepped up to his Hikari, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Yugi?"

Suddenly releasing how close he was Yugi instantly shied away.

Yami stopped, suddenly thinking these rumours must've affected Yugi in a much deeper way then he realised. He also knew if he had bothered to get up when Yugi told him too they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Yugi…I'm so sorry," Yami said softly.

Yugi blinked, hearing the words. Completely forgetting why he wasn't looking at Yami, he whirled around and quickly caught Yami's hand.

"No, Yami it's not that -"

He froze seeing his Dark's scarlet eyes widen in shock. Instantly, Yugi tried to look away, but Yami caught him before he could.

"Your face…" Yami murmured, gently touching the deep purple bruise on Yugi's jaw line on the left side of his face.

Yugi pulled back, looking away. "It's nothing."

Yami caught Yugi again and drew him back. "Who did this to you?" He asked, his eyes burning with rising anger.

Yugi sighed sadly. "Those bullies came after me again outside the library a few minutes ago. They wanted revenge on you so they wanted to take it out on me, thinking we were together."

A split-second later Yugi was being dragged out of the boys' toilets and out onto the school grounds again.

"Yami please," Yugi said pleadingly, latching onto his Dark's waist and trying in vain to pull him back. "They didn't even get me that bad! They only clipped me as I ducked away and ran to that tree to hide! Please, I don't want to face them again!"

Yugi struggled to stop Yami as he stormed on, determinedly taking Yugi with him, despite his Light's protests.

"They should never have touched you again," Yami stated murderously. "Rumours or not, picking on someone undeserving is beyond low. They're going to pay dearly for harming you."

"But Yami -"

Yugi's voice was abruptly cut off as another, much more derisive one slashed the air.

"Well, well, boys lookie at the lovebirds."

Yugi whimpered in sudden fear as Yami pulled him behind his back protectively, both turning to the mocking voice.

The hardness in Yami's crimson eyes returned with a vengeance as he looked at the same three bullies that had mercilessly tormented his sweet Hikari for most of Yugi's younger years.

"Aren't they so sweet?" Said the biggest of the three and obviously the ringleader. "The little gay lovers making a public display."

After all this time and the sheer number of instances he had beat them up, it struck Yami that he still didn't know the guy's name, or that of the other two either.

A disturbingly knowing smile crossed Yami's lips - it also struck him that the other two bullies were slowly backing away.

"Er, D-Danny?" Said one bully. "A-are you sure about this?"

The other shook his head, his dark eyes wide. "Oh god, I know that smile - we are gonna die."

The ringleader, Danny, glanced at the other two growling lowly. "Get back here, you wimps!"

Yami stared at him levelly, crossing his arms across his chest defiantly. "Perhaps you should listen to your henchmen this time, if you can call them that. I'd prefer mindless idiots who prefer to harm those a whole lot younger then themselves." He chuckled mockingly. "What's the matter? Can't take on someone your own age?"

Yugi bit his lip as the huge thugs clenched their fists in rising anger.

Nervously he tugged on Yami's jacket. "Y-Yami this isn't a good idea."

Danny glowered at Yami, drawing himself up to tower over him. "You little punk," He seethed, cracking his knuckles. "You are so gonna pay for everything you've done." He grinned grotesquely, his tiny lack eyes flitting to Yugi still protectively behind Yami. "And then I'm gonna have the pleasure of your little whore."

Yami's fury heightened, close to breaking point, sensing Yugi recoil further behind him fearfully.

Struggling to control his anger, Yami glared at the bullies. "You will suffer pain like never before for ever laying a hand on my boyfriend."

Yugi didn't even have a chance to be shocked at Yami's words before he was roughly pushed back a safe distance - while Yami took care of three huge guys who were definitely too stupid to ever learn their lesson the first time Yami beat them into the dust.

Two minutes later, Danny and the other two bullies were lying, bloody, messed up and semi-conscious on the grass with Yami standing regally over them, looking like not even the wind had touched him during this fight.

"Now, listen closely," Yami stated. "If you ever come near Yugi again, I will show you no mercy next time - is that clear?"

There was nothing but pained groans filling the air.

Discreetly, Yami used his magic to painfully jerk Danny's head up to face him.

"_Is that clear_?" Yami asked again.

Danny's head nodded just before eyes rolled back into his head, slumping forward.

"I guess so," Yami said dismissing his magics.

In took Yami a moment to realise there was a large circle of students staring at him in awe - and cheering away around him.

And Yami smiled suddenly.

Turning around, Yami walked over to where Yugi was - still sitting on the ground where he had fallen, staring impassively up at Yami.

"Yugi?" Yami said tentatively.

His Light blinked, flinching slightly. "Huh?"

Yami frowned, taking his hand and pulling him up. "Are you hurt?"

"Hmm?" Yugi said, still a little out of it. "Oh, no, I'm okay."

Yami chuckled. "Good."

Yugi gasped as Yami suddenly tugged sharply on his arm, making Yugi twirl into his arms. Startled, Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes, now held lovingly against his body.

"Er Yami? What're you doing?" Yugi asked gazing up into suddenly sparkling scarlet eyes.

Yami smiled, tightening his arms around Yugi's body. "We have an audience. We can't disappoint them."

Yugi glimpsed the students still standing around them - mostly made up of girls either crying or glaring at them…but some were gazing at them happily...

"What're they waiting for?" Yugi asked softly.

Yami gently slid a hand under Yugi's chin and tilted his face up. "This…"

He gazed down into shimmering amethyst eyes, and gradually leaned down…and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

Too stunned to move, Yugi stood there, his eyes wide with shock.

All around him, cheers and sobs filled the air.

Yami laughed softly.

"I have an idea." He whispered.


	9. Pretences

Note – Okay kinda reaching a point where I have to think of a plan so the next chapter may take a few days to post, so don't worry if you don't see an update I don't plan to die anytime soon! 

Chapter 9 - Pretences

"So that's your plan?" Yugi asked. "You're just gonna humiliate Tea and Joey for what they did?"

"Pretty much yeah," Yami replied. "Well it's only a half-plan. Why? You don't like it?"

Yugi cocked his head to one side, looking slightly haunted. "Well it's kinda - evil."

Yami sighed, leaning back against the tree trunk. "Only a little bit." He said defensively. "So you don't want to do it?"

Yugi nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah I wanna do it!"

Yami looked at him in surprise.

His Light blushed. "Well I've never done anything devious before - this is good for me right?"

Yami laughed, shaking his head. "How do you keep on surprising me abiou? I expected a whole lot more resistance from you."

Yugi pouted adorably. "I can be evil if I wanted."

That made Yami burst out laughing.

"I can too!" Yugi shot back rebelliously.

"Uh huh, sure." Yami said trying to calm down. "You keep telling yourself that."

Yugi just pouted even more, defiantly crossing his arms over his chest, which in Yami's view made him look incredibly cute.

"You're definitely not gonna be seen as evil if you look like that, Yugi." Yami told him. "You're much too cute when you pout."

Yugi stuck his tongue out at his Dark and then sighed, turning onto his back to gaze up at the sky. "Anyway, what're gonna do now? After you called me your boyfriend and kissed me in public, the whole world thinks it's true we're a couple - was that part of your plan?"

Yami frowned slightly. "Actually I don't know where that came from, but it does help things."

Yugi glanced at him. "How?"

Yami smiled knowingly. "For our little pretences remember?"

He watched as his little Hikari's amethyst eyes widened with sudden realisation.

"Oh then they'll be -"

Yami nodded. "Uh huh." He tucked his arms behind his head, relaxing. "Then all we have to do is figure out how to embarrass them on a global scale."

Yugi shifted up, lying down in his Dark's lap, still gazing up at the sky through the tree's canopy. "Its payback time for humiliating us - and bringing those bullies back into my life."

Yami blinked, looking down at his Hikari's new position. "What's this for?"

"It's comfy," Yugi said simply. "Plus we're being watched."

Yami glanced around them. "By who?"

"There's a bunch of girls behind the clump of bushes to your far left."

Focussing hard, Yami finally saw a flash of blond within the dense foliage.

"How did you know that?" Yami asked, impressed out by his Light's perceptiveness.

"I used to hide there when I was being chased." Yugi told him. "That bush used to be a lot smaller back then."

Yami felt his heart ache thinking abut how his little Light suffered so before he had met him. He took a deep cleansing breath, absently playing with one of Yugi's hair locks - he was surprised at how natural it felt to have Yugi lying in his arms like this.

"Hey guys!" Called a voice suddenly.

Yugi and Yami looked up to see all their friends heading their way.

Yugi looked up at Yami. "Ready?"

Yami smiled. "Ready."

And the two drew together in a full-on kiss.

Squeals of delight filled the air at the gesture, but Yugi hardly noticed. Kissing Yami was so definitely NOT like how he imagined - actually he hadn't imagined it before, but this so wasn't what he expected.

Yami's lips were so soft and warm, so inviting…and the kiss itself was so deep, as if fuelled by something so much deeper then the mere wish to make an impression on their friends. It was incredible…and Yugi completely melted.

As the kiss ended, Yugi felt half-dazed as he opened his eyes, expecting to see Yami smiling at him triumphantly due to his incredible ability to render anyone senseless with just one kiss - but to Yugi's surprise, Yami's crimson eyes reflected the very same state of incomprehension at the strange feelings one little kiss had ignited.

"Oh, are we interrupting you guys?" Joey asked mischievously.

Snapping out of the dreamy moment Yami looked up, quickly composing himself, "Oh no, we were just…getting to know each other."

"Yeah we can see that," Tristen said, grinning.

Yugi smiled, unable to keep the blush out of his cheeks.

"So it is true," Krysta said looking at them as she sat down. "You really are together."

Yugi forced himself not to cringe at the lie. "Um yeah, as of …a week."

"Uh huh, a week." Yami added.

Krysta frowned slightly, casting those vivid amber eyes over them. "A week?"

Yugi shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. He could never steel himself to lie to Krysta or Sakura that well; there was something about them that made all his defences fall.

"Yeah…" Yugi said looking away.

Seeing his reaction, Yami quickly pulled his Hikari into his arms, taking the attention away from Yugi.

"That's right," Yami told everyone. "And thanks to Tea and Joey, now the entire world knows."

"No need to thank us," Tea said airily.

Yami's gaze hardened on her. "I'm not thanking you - I'm furious with you two."

Tea blinked, taken aback. "W-what?"

Yugi looked at her, giving her and Joey his best look of hurt that he knew would break her down instantly. "How could you do that to us guys? We only just got together; things are hard enough as it is without you telling everyone."

"You do know those bullies that used to pick on Yugi came after him again," Yami added. "Only this time they wanted to do a whole lot worse to him to get to me."

Joey looked shocked. "Oh my god…we had no idea." He shook his head. "I swear guys I only told our friends because I was so happy for you."

"That's right," Ryou added. "He did only tell us and a couple others in our class who we know too."

Yugi frowned. "Then how does everybody else in school know?"

As if on cue, all eyes turned to Tea.

"Oh tell me you didn't." Sakura said.

Tea clapped her hands over her mouth. "I…"

"YOU TOLD EVERYONE!" Tristen practically screamed.

Tea covered her face in shame.

"I can't believe you!" Joey yelled. "We agreed to keep it a secret and just tell our friends so we can be ready for when Yugi and Yami wanted to tell us! Why the hell did you do that!"

"I'm sorry!" Tea said, on the verge of bursting into tears. "It just came out I swear!"

"Tea, you really told everyone you met? How could you do that?" Krysta asked in disbelief. "You shouldn't have said anything to anyone unless Yugi and Yami said it was okay, you either Joey - you shouldn't have even told us."

"Did it ever occur to you they didn't tell us because _they didn't want to_?" Ryou asked.

Joey opened his mouth to answer - but then realised they were totally right.

Discreetly, Yami and Yugi glanced at each other as their friends continued to scold Tea.

_/So Tea started all of this/ _Yugi said through the mind link. _/Joey was just trying to help./_

_/I guess so/ _Yami replied. _/But he really shouldn't have told even our friends./_

_/I'm thinking Tea needs to be taught a lesson./_

_/Too right, we should so embarrass her to death./_

_/Well…Joey did have a hand in this, let's torture him a little too./_

Yami smiled. _/You're enjoying this aren't you/_

Yugi giggled. "Is that so bad?"

Yami smiled as his Light gasped sharply, realising he had said that aloud - and just how suggestive that sounded right then.

"Okay, first things first," Tristen said with a smile. "Refrain from flirting around us since you really are dating now."

"Yeah, it only offers disturbing images." Joey added mischievously.

Tea looked distant. "I don't know…"

"What images?" Asked the ever-innocent Sakura.

"Let's change the subject shall we?" Krysta said diplomatically.

"Okay, okay," Joey said. "So did anyone do the math homework, because I so gotta check my answers - I think I was off in dreamland somewhere when I did mine last night."

Krysta laughed. "Trust me, mine's gonna be worse then yours, I hate maths more then anything. Ridiculous, unimaginative subject that no one gets or needs."

"You can use mine if you like, Joey." Ryou offered.

As the teenagers begin to talk around then again, Yugi and Yami resumed their conversation.

_/So what're you planning to do/ _Yugi asked.

_/I don't know yet…would you mind if I came onto Joey/_

_/WHAT/_

_/You could do it if you want./_

_/Yami! That's beyond evil/_

_/It was just a thought…but it could work really well./_

_/Do it to Tea, she deserves it more./_

_/Wouldn't she enjoy that/_

_/Oh right, she has a crush on you. Are you ever gonna do anything about that by the way/_

_/I was hoping it would go away, I don't want to mess up any friendships./_

_/Well you could still do it, Tea will be even more torn what to do if she knows you're already taken./_

_/Now who's being evil/_

Yugi blushed_. /Well we're only bouncing ideas right/_

A wicked smile crossed Yami's lips suddenly. _/I like that idea. But let's take it a step further…/_

A moment later, Yugi burst into giggles.

"Okay, seriously guys," Sakura said. "_Stop it_."

"Sorry," Yugi said meekly, trying to calm down.

"Yeah, sorry," Yami added. "But Yugi's so cute, I just can't help myself…"

Yugi's breath caught as Yami suddenly kissed him on the cheek again, pulling him into a loving cuddle.

_/Aren't you going a little overboard, Yami/ _Yugi asked.

_/If I'm making you uncomfortable, just tell me okay/ _Yami replied.

Yugi bit his lip confusedly. He wasn't uncomfortable at all - actually this felt really… nice. More then nice - natural. Yugi liked being in Yami's embrace, and subject to his affection.

But…why?

_And why does my skin tingle like that everywhere he touches me?_

"Yugi?"

Blinking, Yugi snapped out of his reverie and looked up at the speaker. "Sorry?"

Krysta smiled. "The bell's gone, we've gotta go back to class - and I need Yami back for my chemistry partner."

"Oh right," Yugi said quickly jumping up. "Sorry."

Yami caught his hand as they began to walk back to the school, gently drawing him back from the others' earshot. "Are you okay?"

Yugi looked up at him. "Er yeah, sure, of course."

Yami's crimson eyes cast over him shrewdly. "Well you're blushing like anything, so I don't believe that for a second."

Yugi looked away, suddenly feeling very vulnerable - and very aware they were still holding hands. "N-no nothing's wrong. It's just, um, hot today."

Yami cocked his head to one side. "Are you having second thoughts about this? Because we can come clean and deny everything if that's what you want."

"No!" Yugi said, a little more urgently then he intended. "I-I don't want to stop, really. It's fine Yami. I'm just…nervous."

"Okay,"

Try as he might, Yami couldn't take his eyes off Yugi as they headed back, he too very aware they were still holding hands. His gaze softened on his Hikari.

He's so cute when he blushes…Yami thought. Why haven't I ever noticed that before? He's just so adorable…I wish I could cuddle him again, it felt so nice earlier.

WAIT!

What am I thinking? I can't do that! This is payback remember, I can't be doing - things - to Yugi…

_God how I want to though._

"Oh," He murmured.

"Yami?"

Startled, Yami looked down. "Sorry?"

Yugi smiled. "You have to let go know, we're in different classes remember?"

Yami looked at their still clasped hands. "Oh…"

Reluctantly, he let go and allowed Krysta to lead him away.

But not before he caught on last glance from Yugi - and one last lovely smile.

For some reason Yami felt all warm and fuzzy inside for the rest of the morning.


	10. Good Friends

Note – YAY! I thought of a plan for Yugi and Yami! Whoo hoo! Okay on with the story! YAY FLUFF!

Chapter 10 – Good Friends

"You're lying aren't you?" Krysta said half an hour later.

Yami frowned. "No, it says right here, 'add sodium chloride -'"

"Yami,"

The former pharaoh looked up into kind amber eyes on a beautiful face.

"You're lying…aren't you?" She said again.

In record time, all Yami's defences fell.

"Yes." He said quietly.

Krysta sighed, idly turning down the flame intensity on the Bunsen Burner. "I thought so."

Yami looked at her, stunned. "How on earth did you know?"

Krysta smiled, looking at him shrewdly. "A week? Come on Yami." She said. "We live with you and Yugi, me and Sakura may miss out on most obvious things but something as huge as that we would've picked up on ages ago."

Yami sighed, adjusting the value output on the drip of the chemistry set. "Okay, okay, so we are pretending, but only so we don't get a much grief then if we were denying everything."

"Is Yugi okay with this?" Krysta asked, tying back her long dark hair that forever seemed to only want to come loose today.

Yami nodded. "Yeah, he's fine with it. Those bullies came after him again, but now they think we're even closer, I don't think they're stupid enough to touch him again."

Krysta sat back down on her stool, dropping the textbook on the desk. "Alright, so spill - why are you doing this?"

Yami's eyes darkened slightly. "It's payback time."

"You want revenge on Tea and Joey?" Krysta asked in disbelief. "But you don't like vendett - oh wait you do."

Yami pouted. "This isn't a vendetta, this is teaching them a lesson about spreading rumours and the damage they can do - and the importance of privacy between friends. Just because they saw Yugi conked out in bed with me, doesn't mean we spent the night together."

"Yeah we would've heard you."

Yami gave her a mock glare as she giggled.

He looked at Krysta curiously as she fell quiet. She was obviously thinking about what he had said…but would she agree? Or did Yami just blow the entire cover for his and Yugi's plans?

Finally Krysta looked up, and to Yami's surprise, her eyes glistened with wickedness.

"What would you like me to do?" She asked innocently.

Yami smiled, a whole new variation of the initial plan filling his mind. He shook his head just thinking about such sweet revenge.

"Oh this is gonna be too good…"


	11. It Starts

Note – THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, LUV YOU PEOPLE! (All around hugs from Nerfertari)

2nd Note - Sorry for the bits with the mind link, the punctuation doesn't seem to work properly when i'm uploading the doc, so sorry! Hopefully you can work out what bits are questions etc.

3rd Note - Shia is Yami's cousin and second Royal Prince of the same age in ancient times. He was funloving and gorgouesand Yami's best friend in the world. Also was married to the servent girl Katanya.

Chapter 11 – It Starts…

_/So Krysta knows huh/ _Yugi's voice asked through the mind link. _/Does Sakura know too/_

_/Maybe, I'm not sure. / _Yami answered. _/But Krysta's now playing a vital role in the grand scheme of things. /_

_/I have to say I am loving this plan, you are so very devious my Dark/_

Yami chuckled softly. _/Why thank you, tenshi. /_

_/Tenshi/_

_/You don't like it? I thought a nickname could help us out a little more. And well, you do look like an angel. /_

The cutest of giggles sounded through the mind link. _/Such a charmer/ _Yugi said playfully.

Yami shot back a displeased sound. _/You and your cuteness. You do realise we're beginning to sound like a couple don't you/_

_/Oh no, shoot me now. / _Yugi said in monotone. _/This is such a disaster - we are pretending to be a couple you know. /_

_/Very funny. / _Yami shot back.

_/Anyway/ _Yugi said still mentally giggling. _/Are you ready for this/ _

Yami smiled, closing his locker door. _/Oh yes, let's start this shall we/_

_/Um, Yami/ _Yugi said a little more tentatively. _/Are you sure they won't be mad at us when then find out/_

Yami stopped, thinking about this.

_/Maybe, but it's not like they can blame us/ _Yami pointed out. _/They did start this - and now they're gonna get a taste of their own medicine. /_

_/Okay, go ahead. Good luck/_

Yami smiled, shutting off the mind link. As evil as what he was about to do, he sure was enjoying it. Just the idea of getting their own back on two gossipers was unbelievably uplifting.

Walking out of the school, he manoeuvred around all the other students going towards the cafeteria for lunch and headed back out onto the school grounds and to the regular tree they always had lunch under on perfect days like today.

He smiled wickedly. "Perfect timing."

Just like every Monday, Joey had the last morning lesson free and so was always under the tree first - usually trying to do his geography homework that he'd had a week to do, but had left an hour before the class it was due.

Sorry Joey, Yami thought. But this is all too necessary.

Quickly dismissing the evil glint from his eyes, he walked over to the blond and sat down beside him.

"Hey Joey," Yami said. "What're you doing?"

Joey glanced up briefly, nibbling on the top of his pen. "Oh hey Yami, how was chem.?"

"The usual,"

"Blow up anything this time?"

Yami gave him a mock glare. "That only happened once - and there was minimal damage thank you."

Joey smiled. "I'm just kidding Yami," He sat up. "As you're here, d'you have any idea why the deserts are so dry?"

"Because there's no water?"

Joey glared at him. "Oh you're a great help, thanks a lot."

Yami smiled. "It's the air systems. The moist air evaporated from the tropics rise and curl back up the tropics towards the deserts, but the moisture condenses before it reaches there and falls as rain over the rain forests, leaving the dry air to circle back to the deserts via the Hadley Cells. And no moisture means no rain - equals desert land."

There was stunned silence from Joey, his jaw practically scraping the ground.

"How the hell did you know that?" Joey asked in disbelief.

Yami laughed. "I'm from Egypt remember? Land of the deserts?" He shook his head, seeing Joey's wide eyes. "Plus I actually did the homework."

"You're amazing you know that?" Joey said, quickly writing down what Yami had just said.

Yami watched him for a moment, struggling not to burst into evil laughter. The tiny shred of guilt flitted through him, but was quickly and effectively trampled by the sheer thrill of revenge…

"Um, Joey?" Yami said, his voice suddenly quieter and a whole lot more tentative.

His friend looked up again, instantly hearing the change. "What's wrong Yami?"

Yami bit his lip nervously. "Um w-well, I kinda have a problem. And since I helped you out…I was wondering if you could help me."

Joey sat up again, already concerned. "Of course I'll help you out Yami. What's the problem?"

Yami gazed at him for a long moment, a haunted look flitting through his crimson eyes as he played with his hands nervously.

He looked away suddenly. "N-no it's okay, never mind."

Right on cue, Joey reached up and caught Yami's wrist before he could bolt away.

"Seriously Yami," Joey said. "I said I'll help and I will, whatever it is. We're friends aren't we?"

Yami's heart twisted in sudden guilt. Keeping up his act, he determinedly pushed it away, knowing this was for his own good.

With a deep sigh, Yami sat down again and look timidly up into Joey's eyes.

"Um well," Yami said slowly. "Yugi said something to me this morning that I can't get out of my head."

Joey frowned. "What did he say?"

Unable to say it aloud out of pretend embarrassment, Yami leaned closer and whispered it in Joey's ear.

A moment later Joey's eyes widened. "He said that to you?"

"Well I can't really blame him," Yami said wistfully. "It's been a while you know. A couple of millennia to be precise."

"And you haven't had a girlfriend since you got your own body," Joey pointed out.

Yami genuinely frowned. "Hey that's true…"

"But seriously," Joey said. "You really haven't kissed anyone in that long?"

Yami shook his head. "I used to be good at it. The maidens never complained."

Joey grinned. "Maidens huh? Way cool!"

Yami blushed. "They all had the hots for Shia anyway; he was forever making them fall in love with him."

"Wasn't Shia married to Krysta though?" Joey asked.

"You mean Katanya." Yami nodded. "Uh huh, they were married. But he still made them love him - he just never requited them, his heart was always beating for Krysta."

"So you want to get good at kissing again," Joey said.

Yami nodded. He looked up at Joey hopefully.

"So…I was wondering…if you could, you know," Yami said timidly. "Test me."

Joey's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "T-test you?"

Yami nodded. "Just critique my technique. Please Joey?" He opened his eyes really wide, into Yugi's infamous puppy-about-to-cry eyes. "Please, I really need your help. I wouldn't trust anyone but you, Joey."

"Y-Yami…" Joey stammered. "W-why are you asking me this?"

"We're friends aren't we?" Yami pressed, allowing a note of desperation to enter his voice. "Please, I've never had such a good relationship in my life then with Yugi, I don't want to mess it up. Please, please help me out."

Joey still looked reluctant. "What about Tea? She's a girl at least…oh right you're gay."

Yami clasped his hands to his heart, looking up at Joey as if he was on the verge of bursting into tears. "Please Joey?"

Yami watched within the confines of his own mind as Joey bit his lip…and finally nodded.

"Okay Yami, I'll do it." Joey sighed. "But only because you and Yugi are my best friends and if you guys break up because you can't kiss, I'll never forgive myself."

"Great!" Yami said enthusiastically. "Okay, how do you want to do this?"

Joey frowned slightly, thinking. "How about you kiss me first and I tell what you're doing wrong okay?"

Yami nodded; thankful he hadn't needed to persuade Joey to do it that way. He smiled inwardly, he could sense Krysta's magical aura heading their way…now all he had to do was stick to the plan and hope against hope Krysta pulled off her part flawlessly.

_Here goes_…

"Um, could - could you lie down," Yami asked as Joey braced himself for the kiss.

Joey opened an eye. "Lie down?"

Yami blushed. "Well you're a bit - tall, even when you're sitting down."

Shrugging Joey complied, lying back on the lush grass.

"Okay Yami," Joey said closing his eyes. "Show me what you've got."

Yami smiled.

Alright that was a little lie. Because Yami knew he was a _very _good kisser. He'd been coached by Shia himself with the much needed aid of the servant girl Nyah who had been more then willing to help.

Yami lay down next to Joey, gradually leaning down. "Don't worry," He said softly. "This won't hurt."

Before Joey even had a chance to work out what that meant, Yami leaned over and caught Joey's lips in a deep, sensual kiss.

The kiss was perfect as usual, but Yami could help but wish for some reason it was Yugi he was kissing so lovingly…

Dismissing the startling thought quickly, Yami returned to what he was doing - and quickly pulled all his best stuff on Joey.

When Yami pulled back, he hid a smirk as Joey stayed still for a moment. Quickly putting his innocent look back on, he watched as Joey's eyes slowly opened…and carefully filed away his satisfaction seeing the dazed look in his friend's honey-brown eyes.

"Joey?" Yami said softly.

Joey blinked. "Hmm?" He asked, slightly out of it.

Yami looked at him anxiously. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Joey said snapping out of it, but unable to keep the blush out of his cheeks. "Oh, right - sorry." He took a deep breath trying to compose himself. "O-okay, that was, um…"

Yami looked hurt. "No good?"

Joey's eyes widened. "No! I mean, no, that was, um really good,"

He looked away for a moment, but Yami definitely caught his next words.

"Jesus, what the hell is Yugi complaining about?"

Yami suppressed the urge to giggle and began to act nervous again. "You're not just saying that are you?"

Joey looked back, vigorously shaking his head. "No, Yami that was really, really good."

Yami smiled brightly - and lay down. "Okay, your turn."

Joey choked on his own gasp. "W-what?"

"Well show me how you would kiss," Yami said simply. "That's what we were doing right?" He looked worried. "Did you change your mind?" He gasped sharply, his eyes widening in dismay. "I am really that bad?"

"What? No! Yami…" Joey said quickly. He sighed. "Okay, okay, hang on."

Again Yami felt the guilt rise inside him as Joey lay down beside him, leaning down over him.

"Now this," Joey said. "Is how I would do it."

Joey kissed Yami.

Yami was definitely shocked by the intensity of Joey's method; Joey was a surprisingly good kisser.

Yami smiled inwardly, his magical senses tingling.

Krysta was right on time.


	12. News

Chapter 12 - News

"Tea, I've got the best news!" Krysta said excitedly, exactly on time.

Tea looked at her curiously in surprise as she closed her locker. "What is it? Did you get the Head Cheerleader post?"

"Huh? Oh the count's not in yet," Krysta said dismissively. "No, this is even better!"

"What's the news?" Tea asked, instantly interested.

Wow, I'm getting all the gossip today, she thought.

Krysta grasped her hand and headed towards the school grounds. "Come on, I'll tell you at the tree! You are gonna go spare when you find out!"

"Wait! Krysta, why go to the tree? Tell me now!" Tea said, curiosity over-taking.

Krysta looked at her, her vivid amber eyes shimmering in the sunlight. "Okay, don't go overboard but…" She clasped her hands to her heart. "Mokuba told me Seto's gonna propose to me!"

Tea's jaw dropped. "OH MY GOD! THAT'S FANTASTIC!"

"Shhh," Krysta said quickly, glancing around the corridor to check if anyone had heard. "I know it's great Tea, but it's a secret and I'm not even sure if it's true, that's why we're going to tree to talk about - and celebrate - this where no one can hear us."

No longer protesting, Tea raced after Krysta towards the familiar chestnut tree.

And almost full-on crashed into Krysta as she halted suddenly.

"Krysta what -" Tea began.

Krysta held a hand up to silence her. Casting confused eyes onto her friend, Krysta gestured to the new sounds filling the air.

Tea frowned, listening intently. She blinked; she could hear Yami and Joey's voices emanating from the other side of this tree…

Krysta and Tea exchanged confused glances.

Curiously they cautiously glanced around the tree.

And froze at the scene.

Yami was on his back with Joey half-lying on top of him.

And they were locked in a passionate kiss.

On the other side of the tree, Yami avidly kissed Joey back, intensifying the kiss, gently coercing Joey into kissing him much more deeply…

Joey unconsciously complied, too caught up in the fiery kiss.

Perfect.

Suddenly Yami broke the kiss and looked up at Joey, faking dazedness.

"Um Joey?" Yami said tentatively as his friend gazed down at him.

Quickly. Joey scooted off his form blushing vividly. "Oh my god, Y-Yami I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to do that -"

Yami sighed in relief. "You didn't mean it? Oh thank goodness. I thought you were coming onto me for a minute there."

"Me?" Joey scoffed a bit more forcefully then intended. "No way. I mean you're hot and everything - but no."

Yami smiled in relief. "That's good, Yugi would've gone ballistic. I'm so crazy about him; I never want to upset him like that."

Joey looked up at Yami as he stood up, still stunned at what he had just done.

"I should go find him actually." Yami said uncomfortably. He looked at Joey, still visibly troubled. "Um, thanks for the help."

Joey caught his hand as he went to leave. "Yami…you're not gonna - tell Yugi, are you?"

Yami shook his head. "No way. It didn't mean anything right? So there's no need."

Joey took a deep breath. "That's good."

Yami looked at him kindly. "Thanks for the help anyway."

"Sure," Joey replied dropping Yami's hand.

Joey stared after is friend as Yami walked away, suddenly looking a lot less calm then before. He shook his head in disbelief, guilt filling him.

"I can't believe I did that," Joey cursed himself. "How stupid was that? I didn't mean to kiss him like that…" He nodded to himself. "He's a damn good kisser though."

Joey stomach growled suddenly.

He grinned to himself, standing up. "Now for lunch."

A moment later, Krysta and Tea emerged from behind the tree.

"Oh my god…" Tea murmured, watching Joey's retreating back. "_Joey kissing Yami?_ This is unbelievable!"

Krysta held a hand to her mouth. "I can't believe it…" She glanced at Tea with wide amber eyes. "Maybe there was some truth to it..."


	13. Conclusions

Chapter 13 - Conclusions

"Maybe there was some truth to it..."

Tea glanced at her, surprised. "What? What truth?"

She watched stunned as Krysta sat down at the base of the tree, shaking her head in disbelief.

"All this time…" Krysta murmured. "I thought I was imagining it…."

Tea kneeled down next to her. "Krysta what're you talking about?" She asked.

Krysta looked at her, realisation filling her face. "It's always been a weird thought, Tea. I mean…why Joey's forever coming over even when Yugi is out…" She shook her head, dismissing her own thoughts. "No, that can't be right…could it? Joey and Yami are just friends right?"

Tea's jaw dropped in sudden realisation. "No way…"

Krysta shrugged. "I could be wron -"

"Joey likes Yami!" Tea practically screamed cutting her off. "He must in love with Yami!"

Krysta shook her head. "No, no this can't be right; Yami and Joey are friends - that can't be true." She thought for a moment. "Yami was thanking him for something, maybe it was just a favour."

"We just saw it ourselves Krysta!" Tea said excitedly. "All this time, I had no idea Joey had the hots for Yami! I didn't even know he batted for the other team!"

"Tea! You can't just jump to conclusions without knowing the facts." Krysta protested. "We're probably just misunderstanding this entire situation."

"No we're not," Tea said firmly. "Joey's gay! I can't believe it! And he's crazy for Yami!"

She gasped sharply.

"Oh my god," She said quickly. "Krysta what about Yugi? Joey's trying to steal Yami from him!"

Krysta frowned. "Wait a minute Tea; you're taking this way out of proportion -"

"No, Joey's trying to break them up to have Yami, it makes perfect sense! I can't believe Joey could be so back-stabbing!" Tea exclaimed.

"It was just a kiss -" Krysta tried.

Tea gasped again, her hands flying to her mouth. "Oh no! I've gotta tell Yugi!"

That was the clincher.

Mentally, Krysta sighed. She had been hoping against hope Tea would've seen the light and quelled her need to gossip - but no.

Yami and Yugi were right all along. Tea needed to be taught a lesson.

"Tea, I don't know." Krysta said worriedly. "Maybe it was something innocent. Why don't we go to the cafeteria and ask Joey? Or we can wait until he comes back and ask him then? Everyone will be arriving soon."

Tea shook her head. "No way, Joey is not gonna split Yugi and Yami up." She stood up. "I'm gonna go tell Yugi what Joey's trying to pull - his boyfriend."

"Tea please," Krysta pleaded, catching her wrist. "It's lunchtime, Yami and Yugi have this time together, why don't you catch Yugi when he's alone - like after school? It'll give you time to cool off too." She looked up at her friend. "Tea you could be so wrong about this, you realise that don't you?"

Tea sighed, sitting down again. "I don't think so Krysta, but you do have a good idea. I'll catch Yugi after school before he meets Yami, it'll be easier on him. Just don't say a word when everyone gets back, okay Krysta? Let me handle this."

Krysta sighed inwardly, nodding. Tea was going to get in so much trouble by her own hand…she wished more then anything Tea was a little less fond of jumping to conclusions, even if that was part of the plan anyway.

The mere fact that Tea had taken the bait was proof enough she needed to be taught a serious lesson about getting all the facts before drilling wrong ideas into people's heads - and starting rumours altogether.

Oh well, Krysta thought a little more optimistically. At least Yugi and Yami are getting their payback.

Dismissing the thoughts, Krysta happily changed the subject, secretly glad Tea had forgotten her own news about her and Seto.

Now that would cause problems if she spread that around.


	14. Charades

Chapter 14 - The Charade

Someone grabbed Yugi.

Quickly and effectively he was pressed against the nearest wall - pinning him there. Just like so many bully-related incidents in his life before.

Instantly scared out of his mind, Yugi froze. Too frightened to even cry out.

"Yugi, it's me."

Immediately feeling better, Yugi looked up - and was met with vibrant scarlet eyes.

"Hi," Yami said with a mischievous smile.

"You know," Yugi said, trying to keep his voice steady as Yami's body pressed up against his. "There are easier ways to get my attention."

Yami smiled apologetically, raising a hand to gently caress his Hikari's cheek. "Sorry, Yugi, but we're being watched - again. This pretence is more hard work then we realised."

Yugi's breath hitched as Yami moved even closer to him, dropping his head down to his Light's shoulder, making it look like he was laying butterfly kisses on Yugi's neck.

_/So how was today then/ _Yami asked through the mind link. _/Did you get anymore grief? I'll send them to the Shadow Realm if anyone harmed you again./_

Yugi swallowed, trying to gather back his thoughts and work out what this sudden rush of feelings through his body was at every point of contact with Yami. And exactly why he was suddenly feeling a whole lot hotter then before.

_/N-no, everything was f-fine./ _Yugi stammered in reply. _/No one bothered me much…actually a lot of people were really nice to me./_

_/Really? Who/_

_/Quite a few of your fan club. They were happy you got someone like me. What ever that means./_

Yami smiled. "I think they mean they're glad no other _girl _got me - so they like you a lot." He whispered.

Yugi's heart pounded as Yami looked up again, those incredible cerise eyes locked on his own again, full of - lust? - as he gazed down at him.

Yami blinked, looking at his Hikari. A slight frown flitted across his face. Yugi was seriously blushing.

"Yugi?" Yami said, instantly concerned. "Are you alright?"

Swallowing hard, Yugi forced himself to nod. "Y-yes, I'm fine. It's just, um, hot today."

Yami's frown deepened. "You said that this morning."

Yugi looked up at him hopefully. "Well it is still hot."

His Dark took a deep breath. "Yugi, tell me honestly, am I making you uncomfortable with this?"

Instantly Yugi shook his head vigorously. "No! You're not, seriously Yami." He said firmly. "I-I don't know what's going on with me today. Really it's fine."

"Well, I've got a way to tackle the people watching us right now anyway." Yami said.

Before Yugi could ask what it was, his Dark grasped his hand and pulled him into a nearby deserted classroom, closing the door behind them.

Yugi watched in confusion as Yami released him and waited by the door for a moment - before striking his fist harshly against the door, making it rattle on its hinges.

Yami smiled hearing the gasps and sighs emanating from outside the door. "Well that should give them the wrong idea," He said turning back to Yugi. "And let there imaginations run a little wilder."

"Uh huh," Yugi murmured.

Yami blinked, finding his Hikari leaning heavily back against a desk, gazing at Yami almost impassively.

He frowned, casting a shrewd gaze over his Light.

Yugi was acting a little more then weird, but he had just adamantly denied feeling uneasy at Yami's 'fake' advances…so what was troubling him?

Yami's heart thudded in his chest, desperately catching his attention. It was aching just at the thought that Yugi may not be as well as he was saying, but Yami honestly didn't know why his Light was acting like this - or even why he felt something so much deeper then his protective streak kicking in as he looked at his lovely little Hikari…

Yugi blinked, snapping out of his gaze, finally realising Yami was staring at him.

"Oh, sorry," He said quickly. He composed himself hastily, trying to claw back his thoughts. "So how did things with Joey go?"

Yami sighed, pushing away the weird, misunderstood feelings again. "It went perfectly. I made Joey kiss me deeper and Tea saw the whole thing. Krysta did her part without a glitch."

Jealously stabbed Yugi harshly in the heart at the mention of Joey kissing Yami - but he didn't know it, or understand what it meant.

Yugi took a deep breath, silently willing his heart to stop aching for no reason. "I was kinda hoping Tea wouldn't take the bait."

"Yeah, me too," Yami agreed. "But I guess we go ahead as planned."

Yugi bit his lip, looking up at his Dark.

"So…" Yugi said tentatively. "How was Joey then?"

Yami smiled. "He's a pretty good kisser."

"I bet he's no match for you though," Yugi said without thinking. He blushed as soon as the words left his lips. "Um…"

Yami smiled, determinedly looking away as he felt the heat rising in his own cheeks. "Thanks, tenshi."

There was a slightly awkward silence.

Both already experiencing a sudden rush of heated emotions - but neither knowing what it meant.

"Anyway," Yami said finally, desperate to change the subject. "School's out now, so I guess Tea will be coming to find you."

Yugi nodded. "Okay, I know what to do. Is Krysta set?"

"Uh huh," Yami replied. "She's ready to go. We've just gotta get the timing perfect just like at lunch okay abiou?"

Yugi smiled. "Got it."

Yami smiled back. "Good luck."

On impulse, Yugi reached up and unbuttoned the first four buttons on Yami's shirt, exposing his Dark's very well-toned torso. Following his lead, Yami did the same to him, and then made a point to re-fasten one button in the wrong hole.

Feeling a lot more confident, Yugi and Yami clasped hands and together, exited the classroom, already laughing at what they were doing before they even witnessed the looks on the large bunch of girls' faces 'innocently' waiting outside the door.

"See you at home," Yami said kissing Yugi on the cheek.

"Bye," Yugi breathed watching his Dark walk away.

A slow, dreamy smile crossed Yugi's lips. Raising a hand, he lightly touched his cheek, only vaguely hearing the girls behind him sigh forlornly.

Is it wrong to like Yami kissing me? He thought absently. What could this mean anyway? Why do I keep feeling all warm and fuzzy inside whenever Yami touches me?

_And what did that little stunt against the wall do to make me feel so hot?_

He shivered, remembering the way Yami's form pressed against his own felt. For some reason he couldn't think of a nicer place to be right now…

Lost in thoughts Yugi began to walk outside, heading for home in the usual way so that Tea could find him easily.

A voice snapped him back into reality a few moments later. Startled, Yugi looked up to find himself under a huge weeping willow just outside the school gates. And someone was calling his name.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned around in time to see Tea rush up to him, looking like she'd just finished running the marathon. He giggled inwardly, trying his best not to do it too evilly. Tea was right on time. And hopefully, Krysta was all set to go too.

"Hey Tea," Yugi greeted her with a sweet smile. "How's it going?"

"Yugi," Tea said breathlessly. "Yugi, I've gotta tell you something, but I swear I don't want you to find out from anyone else."

Yugi looked at her worriedly. "Tea what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Tea looked at Yugi apologetically. "Yugi, I saw something today, that's so going to hurt your feelings, but I have to tell you so that you don't get hurt anymore then you have to be."

"What is it?"

Tea took a deep breath, bracing herself for the worst.

"JOEY'S IN LOVE WITH YAMI AND I SAW THEM KISSING WITH MY OWN EYES!" Tea blurted out in a rush. "JOEY'S TRYING TO STEAL YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

For a long moment, Yugi stared at his friend. Taking a deep breath, Yugi turned away from her, mostly to show he was hurting - but actually because he was struggling not to burst out laughing.

God she really does jump to giant conclusions fast, Yugi thought. And I thought I'd have to fight the truth out of her a little more, but she just yelled it out for the world to hear.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry," Tea said softly. "I didn't mean to say it so bluntly, but it's been getting to me all day."

Yugi sighed deeply. "Is that it?"

Tea blinked. "What?"

Yugi turned around, looking up at her with remotely interested eyes.

"Is that the big news you wanted to tell me?"

Taken aback, Tea stared at him wide-eyed. "Er…yeah, that's it, I guess…" She frowned. "Wait, why aren't you upset?"

Yugi looked at her suspiciously. "Did you want to upset me?"  
"NO! I mean, no, but-" Tea shook her head in misunderstanding. "Why aren't you upset?"  
Yugi bit his lip. "Well, me and Yami are kinda…distancing."

"Distancing," Tea repeated faintly.

Yugi shrugged. "You know what it's like, you get someone gorgeous and have lots of fun, then the relationship just sort of - loses it's spark. It happens."

Tea continued to stare.

"But you're with Yami."

"Yeah, I know."

"But you're with _Yami_."

"You already said that."

"But you're with YAMI."

"Tea, are you okay?"

Tea stared at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? You're with Yami! YAMI! The hottest of the hot! How could you possibly be bored with him?"

Yugi frowned. "I'm not bored with him. Yami's one of my best friends. I really care about him."

"Yugi!" Tea groaned. "You cannot be serious! How the hell can you not find a spark with Yami? If you don't have a spark with Yami - the _best looking _and _nicest _guy _ever _- who on earth do you have it for?"

"For you."

Tea physically froze.

"W-what?" She stammered, sure she had heard wrong.

Yugi blushed, looking away, his voice noticeably quieter. "Well, I kinda…like you Tea."

If possible, Tea froze even more.

"You like - me?" She said again. "_Me_, me?"

Yugi nodded, still blushing as he looked up at her again. "Um, sorry, I didn't mean to say that." He began to back away. "Look just forget about what I just said."

Forcing her paralysis away, Tea quickly caught his wrist, pulling him back before he could run off.

"Hang on," Tea said trying to understand. "You're with Yami, but you like me?"

"Please, just forget I said anything," Yugi pleaded, trying to twist out of her grip.

"Yugi," Tea said softly.

Hearing the gentler tone, Yugi calmed down, looking into his friend's eyes apprehensively.

"You really like me?" Tea asked again.

Reluctantly, Yugi nodded. "Actually I've always liked you, but you never noticed. That's why I was so happy when Yami started noticing me."

"Well I did notice what a babe you've turned out to be," Tea said defensively. "You're like…the cuter version of Yami. Much more cuddly."

Yugi smiled brightly. "You think so?"

"Doesn't Yami say this to you all the time?" Tea wondered.

Yugi nodded. "Sure, but it's different coming from you. Kinda…nicer."

He bit his lip anxiously. "You don't mind me liking you, do you? Because I don't think I can stop."

A smile crossed Tea's lips. "No, I don't mind at all." She sighed, looking away. "But Yugi…"

"I know, I know, I'm hardly your type." Yugi finished. "It's okay if you go for Yami-types Tea, I got over that ages ago."

Tea bit her lip, sadly. She did really like her little friend, just not in that way. Plus if she did come onto Yugi, Yami will be more then hurt - he'd be devastated. She had just heard from the former pharaoh himself at lunch how crazy he was about Yugi. Apparently Yami loved Yugi more then anything, despite being approached by Joey.

"I do like cuddling you." Tea said helpfully. "You're very huggable."

Yugi smiled. "Weirdly enough Krysta said that to me this morning too."

"Well you're adorable, it's kinda hard not to want to cuddle you to death." Tea pointed out.

Yugi sighed. "Look, now that you know, can you just forget about it? From the sounds of it, I've just lost Yami to Joey who I gonna end it with anyway, and I'd rather not be rejected by my dream girl too, all in one day."

Tea beamed. "Your dream girl?"

Yugi blushed again. "So who else knows about Joey?"

Tea shrugged. "I'm not sure, I ranted to some people already about Joey being gay and wanting Yami, but I just couldn't believe how back-stabbing Joey could be."

Yugi shrugged dismissively. "Joey can have Yami if he really cares about him, I don't mind." He looked up at her hopefully. "Well, now you know I like you and will hopefully forget about it soon, can I ask you for one little favour?"

Instantly feeling bad about telling Yugi about her news of Yami and Joey's kiss, Tea nodded. "Anything."

Yugi cast those big, shimmering amethyst eyes onto hers. "Will you give me…a kiss?"


	15. The Wrath of The Cheerleaders

Note – Yay! Facfictions working again! Sorry about the delay in the update, but here it is now! ENJOY!

Chapter 15 – Beware The Wrath Of Cheerleaders

"It's okay, Claire." Krysta said soothingly. "Yami and Yugi really are happy together, you should be happy for them."

Krysta's heart went out to her friend as she wiped away another tear with the sleeve of her red and gold cheerleader's jacket.

"I know, Krysta." Claire replied sighing sadly. "And I guess the match really is perfect. Plus Yugi is really lovely."

"Yeah," Melissa added, gently. "Yugi really is the sweetest little guy, I can't believe we never noticed him before you introduced us Krysta."

"Well he did used to be really shy and quiet." Alice pointed out. "But he's such a cutie, and he's so nice to everyone - I reckon Yami's quite lucky."

Krysta smiled. "Yeah, me too."

She sighed, casting her gaze over the other four cheerleaders with her as they walked, half-listening as they chatted on whilst she discreetly checked her watch.

She had witnessed Yugi walk through the gates a moment ago, followed by a hysterically running Tea a minute later - which had looked quite funny from where Krysta had been standing.

Now all she had to do was wait for the signal from Yami.

And he should be right…

She glanced briefly up at the school.

From the second floor window, and witnessing all below, Yami waved, giving Krysta the go ahead.

…there.

"Come on girls," Krysta said with a smile. "How about we go get some ice cream? I'm so in the mood for it after all this sunshine."

"Good idea," Claire agreed. "Plus we definitely deserve it after practice this morning - what a workout."

Together the girls began to walk towards the gates.

"Hey did you guys see what happened to Danny and his friends this morning?" Jenny asked, shaking back her hair. "Yami totally kicked their asses in less then two minutes, it was incredible. And he did it all for Yugi's protection."

"Oh that's so sweet," Krysta commented.

"Isn't it just?" Alice said clasping her hands to her heart blissfully. "He must care about Yugi so much to do that. Yami really is the nicest guy. They are such a perfect couple."

"Yeah I heard about that too," Melissa added. "I can't believe Danny went after Yugi just because he's gay. That is just so beyond low. Okay, so I wouldn't have pegged him as the gay type, but that doesn't matter, Yugi's still way too gentle to merit anyone _attacking _him."

"If you ask me, Yami should've torn them apart for there actions against Yugi, not just left them broken and bleeding all over the grass." Claire stated murderously. "I may be devastated Yami never looked twice at me because he was gay, but I draw the line at attacking his boyfriend to make a point about it."

"You said it, Claire." Jenny agreed. "I have to admit I really like the pairing and I don't know why that lot of stupid bullies even bothered to take Yami on, he just kicks their asses into next week each time - I guess they're just not bright enough to quit infuriating him the first six times he beat them to pulp."

"I guess so," Krysta remarked. She smiled, glancing at the other girls. "I'm glad you're all happy for Yami and Yugi, they really are good together."

Suddenly a sharp gasp slashed through the air.

And Jenny was suddenly sweeping them all back behind the school gates they had just existed.

Mentally, Krysta giggled away seeing the look of pure shock on her friend's face.

"Jenny?" Krysta said, concerned. "Jen, what's wrong?"

"Shhh," Jenny whispered, gesturing around the gates. "Check it out, Yugi's right outside."

"Oh great," Krysta said attempting to walk over. "We can walk home together."

"Wait!" Claire hissed, catching her friend's arm. "Look, he's not alone, that's what Jen's saying."

"Is Yami with him?" Alice asked.

Jenny shook her head in disbelief. "Not quite…"

The five girls clustered together, as they discreetly gazed around the school gates, and stared with rising shock at the scene beyond.

Just as Jenny had pointed out, there was Yugi, standing only twenty feet away from the gates - but he sure wasn't alone.

"Isn't that Tea?" Melissa whispered.

Krysta nodded. "Yeah, that's her alright. But what's she doing with Yugi…?"

Sharp gasps resounded around the girls. They looked on in utter shock at what happened next.

Tea, took a step closer to Yugi. The younger teenager seemed to take an involuntary half-step back. But it wasn't enough to escape Tea's intentions.

The cheerleaders watched in horrified fascination as Tea slipped an arm around Yugi's waist, pulling him closer, her free hand reaching up to his cheek to cup his face in her palm…and gently brought her lips to his.

"Oh my god she's kissing him!" Claire yelled in the loudest whisper she could manage.

"No way!" Alice seethed. "How dare she take advantage of a younger kid, especially when the whole school knows he's with Yami!"

"That back-stabbing witch!" Melissa snapped. "I swear she's supposed to be one of his best friends, and Yami's too!"

"She is," Krysta stated shaking her head in disbelief. "She wasn't supposed to come on to him! She was just meant to talk to him!"

The other four girls looked at her sharply.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, frowning.

Krysta sighed. "Me and Tea caught Yami and Joey kissing at lunch today, but from where I stood it seemed quite innocent,"

"Like they were, I don't know, practicing or something?" Alice asked.

Krysta nodded, secretly surprised at how easily her friend had worked that out. "Anyway, Tea got it into her head Joey was gay - which I doubt - and he was trying to steal Yami away from Yugi."

"And Tea was supposed to tell Yugi this right?" Claire finished. She glared over at Tea, now splitting paths with a very vividly blushing Yugi. "I can't believe it! She was supposed to be warning him about something that may not be true anyway - and there she is kissing Yugi!"

Alice gasped. "You mean Tea told Yugi what she thought was true to upset him enough so she could come onto him herself?"

Krysta shrugged. "You girls said it yourselves; Yugi's a real doll now. It's a miracle no one snapped him up before Yami did. So Tea must like him too."

The tiniest stab of guilt wedged its way into Krysta's heart, knowing she had just coerced her friends into coming to well-justified conclusions - unlike Tea of course - but still, Krysta hated lying to her friends, and so left them to let their imaginations run wild for themselves.

She had to admit, they were getting the main points of what she was trying to do quite well.

"What an evil thing to do on a friend." Claire fumed. "Tea actually upset Yugi first with something that has no proof and then goes and comes onto him - what a grade 'A' bitc-"

"Girls, we _cannot _let her get away with this," Melissa interrupted. "We've gotta do something."

Krysta shook her head. "No, we can't. Girls, the minute Yami finds out, their relationship will be in hot water - and they've only just come out today."

"We've gotta do something Krysta," Jenny insisted. "We can't let her get away with trying to spit Yami and Yugi apart so she can have Yugi herself."

"What can we do without jeopardising their relationship?" Krysta asked. "We can't just spread malicious rumours about what Tea's trying to do and make everyone -"

"That's perfect!" The girls chorused.


	16. Kisses

Note – The next chapter may take a while to post, now I have to write the fight scenes, the all-around bitch scenes, and the tears etc…so give me a few days, k?

Chapter 16 - Kisses

"Helllooo," Krysta called softly.

"Come on in Krysta."

Slowly, the teenager girl pushed open the door to Yugi's room, finding Yugi and Yami sitting on the bed together, playing a friendly game of Duel Monsters. Closing the door behind her, she looked at her friends victoriously.

"How did it go?" Yugi asked smiling, already knowing the answer.

Krysta smiled. "Perfectly to plan. Tomorrow, revenge is all yours."

Yami sighed gladly. "That's great, thanks Krysta."

Yugi cocked his head to one side. "By the way, how did you manage to spread the 'news'?"

Krysta giggled, bouncing over to sit on the bed with them. "There's only one thing you boys need to know about cheerleaders and that is - we know _everyone_."

Yugi giggled, totally understanding. The day Krysta had introduced him to the other eight cheerleaders on her squad; he had spent the rest of the morning just trying to keep up with all the random people who stopped to say 'hi' to the girls.

"They really are good people to be looking out for us like that." Yami commented marginally surprised. "I was sure Claire would've gone ballistic. She's asked me out so many times."

Krysta looked at him in surprise. "Really? She said you never gave her a second glance."

Yami smiled. "No, I just pretended to be a 'real' guy and not get the hints she was throwing at me." He shrugged. "Claire's a really nice person, I didn't want to hurt her feelings by rejecting her - plus I think she likes testing out new stuff on me."

"Well I guess her determination to get you has made her a stronger person," Krysta remarked. She cocked her head to one side, hearing the sad tone in her friend's voice. "What's wrong?"

Yami sighed, shaking his head. "I just feel so guilty about what I did to Joey. I know we're doing this for a good reason, but Joey really didn't do that much to spread the rumours about us. And he was so sincere about trying to help when he agreed to kiss me."

"Yami, we have to stick with this," Yugi told him. "We're doing this for them, they'll forgive us when they realise exactly what they've done. Besides Tea seriously needs to be told to quell her need to gossip so much."

"That's true," Krysta commented. "You should've heard her after I showed her you and Joey kissing - she jumped to the idea he was gay and after you in less then a minute, Yami." She looked at him kindly. "Trust me, Tea knew exactly what she was doing each time she spread a rumour. I outright asked her if she knew how much damage it could cause if she was mistaken and she accepted it in a flash. You guys aren't doing anything wrong."

"I do feel a bit bad about Joey though," Yugi sighed. "You're right, Yami, he doesn't actually deserve this as much as Tea does. We'll just keep the focus on her tomorrow, okay?"

Yami smiled, feeling a lot better. "Alright, abiou."

She glanced at Yugi. "So how was your stolen kiss with Tea anyway?"

Yugi blushed adorably. "It was okay. Well it was kinda what I expected."

Yami looked at him curiously. "What did you expect when she kissed you?"

"I expected a kiss from a friend - and that's what I got." Yugi told him. "It really didn't have the sparks like when you kissed-"

Krysta held back a gasp as Yugi cut himself off abruptly, blushing an even deeper shade of pink.

And Yami's eyes were suddenly wide with pure shock.

"Um, I'm gonna go check on Tea," Krysta said hastily changing the subject. "You guys are staying in here tonight right? To keep the charade going while she's here?"

Snapping out of his daze, Yami nodded.

"Um, sure." He said, unable to take his gaze from his Hikari.

"Uh huh," Yugi added, he too fixated on his Dark.

Krysta stood up, all too aware of the sudden change in the density of the atmosphere, and that her friends seemed to be caught in the bind of some powerful spell just by staring at each other.

Quietly as she could she crossed the room back to the door. As she went to leave, a thought struck her. She smiled as she glanced back once more. Perhaps this little vendetta was more revealing them any of them thought before…

Yugi blinked, hearing the door clicked closed. Distracted, he glanced away, only to find Krysta had left. The spell suddenly broken, Yugi swallowed thickly, gathering back the will to keep the rush of tangled, misunderstood emotions away and focus on what they were doing.

"So, um," Yugi said, trying to steady his voice and keep his gaze away from Yami's eyes. "W-who's turn was it?"

For a long moment, Yami stared at him. His Hikari was so obviously trying to avoid his eyes, it should be a crime. But Yami couldn't help but think about what Yugi had just said. Had he too felt the strange rightness of the action when they had full-on kissed the first time? Did Yugi sense the rush of heated, intense emotions whenever they were around each other - especially so when they touched? Had the sparks flown so vividly for Yugi too that one time they had kissed for real?

What did all this mean?

"Yami?" Yugi said, determinedly staring at his cards in his hand, even though he couldn't, for the life of him, take in what any of them were.

"Yugi." Yami said softly.

Yugi's heart thudded inexplicably hard as he slowly tore his gaze from his cards and finally met Yami's eyes.

He held back a startled gasp. Yami suddenly looked so uncertain, so…vulnerable. It was definitely a weird look for his ever-calm and collected Dark.

"Y-yes Yami?" Yugi answered quietly.

Yami bit his lip, studying his Light for a long moment. A million thoughts kept on racing through his mind. Should he tell Yugi about his experiences or not? Was Yugi having the same feelings? Was this one-sided or mutual? Would his Hikari ever look at him again if Yami admitted he held feeling s for him?

Wait, what?

Yami blinked, startled by his own thoughts.

"Yugi…" Yami said softly, carefully gathering the cards and placing them on the table so he could move closer to his Hikari. "You already told me you're not uncomfortable with me making moves on you…" Yami looked deeply into Yugi's eyes, searching for some kind of answer. "So why have you been acting strangely whenever I've been with you?"

Yugi swallowed hard, trying to quell his sudden, rapid heartbeat. He was all too aware of his Dark's close proximity - so close it was all Yugi could think about. Just one small shift forwards and they'd be touching…body to body.

And for some reason, Yugi wanted that so much.

God how he wanted it…

But, why? Why was he craving his Dark's affections suddenly? This had never happened before this whole payback thing - so why was he being bombarded with sudden urges to do a whole lot more then sit beside one of his closet friends?

"Um," Yugi murmured, trying his best to keep his voice steady, and his heart at bay. "I, um, I just, it's just…" That's it, he couldn't do it. Yugi crumbled. "Just hot today."

Despite everything, Yami smiled. "You're lying Yugi. You have been every time you've said that today."

Yugi bit his lip, staring at his bed sheets determinedly. His breath hitched as he felt Yami gently slip a hand under his chin and lift his face up to meet his gaze.

"Yugi," Yami said softly, hesitantly, now able to look into those pretty amethyst eyes again. "I have to tell you something."

Yugi bit his lip harder. "I have to tell you something too."

The boys stared at each other. Both unsure, both lost in misunderstanding, and both needing more then anything to clear their confused minds.

They took a deep breath.

"I like kissing you." They said simultaneously.

There was stunned silence.

Only just realising he had closed his eyes, Yugi slowly opened them - and found Yami still staring at him, now in confused shock.

"You do?" Yami asked, stunned.

Yugi stared back. "_You _do?"

Yami's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, you felt it too!"

He watched in fascination as his Light's eyes opened really wide with surprise.

"No way," Yugi stated. "You felt the sparks when you kissed me? I thought my imagination was going overboard."

His Dark shook his head. "That's what I thought…but I liked kissing you, holding you, touching you -"

"So do I!" Yugi exclaimed. "I loved being in your arms! I'd never felt so happy in my life!"

"You liked it too?" Yami asked in relief. "I was beginning to think I was slowing going crazy or something."

Yugi looked at him hopefully. "So what does this all mean?"

Yami stopped, suddenly feeling a whole lot more haunted. "I…don't know."

Silence settled on them again.

After another long moment, Yugi tentatively looked up at his Dark. "Well…we could - try it again."

Yami looked at him. "You mean kiss again?"

Yugi nodded. "Well we've only full-on kissed once. Maybe it was just a fluke…"

He let his voice trail off; knowing it probably wasn't just by the way his entire body suddenly was feeling hotter by the second. Across from him Yami was thinking the exact same thing.

_So this is what crazed hormones on overdrive felt like…_

Slowly, Yami nodded, trying to keep his sudden rush of wild urges contained - and failing miserably.

"I…think we should try it." Yami said, struggling to keep the lust that was plaguing him out of his voice. "Again."

Wordlessly, Yugi nodded. Secretly he was cheering, unbelievably happy that Yami was about to kiss him again. His mind was screaming at him just how wrong this was, but his heart was shouting even louder, cheering him on.

All thoughts and sense of right and wrong just seemed to leave the teenagers as they drew even closer. Both their minds dulled into nothingness as their forms came into contact, their hearts pounding out of control as Yami slipped an arm around Yugi's waist, gently drawing him closer…

And Yugi was quickly obliging, his heart seemingly controlling his entire body as he slipped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him ever closer.

Their lips were only millimetres apart now.

This was it.

And it was for real this time.

Wanting his more then anything, Yami closed the gap, and locked Yugi in a deep, sensual kiss.

Fireworks exploded behind closed eyes, sensations like none other coursing through their forms like wild fire.

There was no denying it - this was one damn good kiss.

And one that held a million possibilities…

As the kiss finally ended, neither moved away as their lips parted, both boys' eyes still closed, their arms still wrapped around each other, determined to experience every last thrill the kiss had imprinted on the two of them.

As the last ripple of insane emotions left them, Yugi and Yami opened their eyes. Their gazes locking, they stayed that way for several minutes.

There were no words to describe what had just occurred between them. They didn't even know _what _had occurred between them and so, despite being a five thousand year old pharaoh, and a fifteen year old boy who had seen and been through so much more then any other teenager his age…neither had any idea what to do next.

"It's getting late." Yami said finally.

Yugi nodded impassively. "Uh huh. Maybe we should go to sleep now."

Yami nodded, but didn't move. He was desperately unwilling to let Yugi go. So much so, his arms seemed to have fused themselves around his Hikari's body, resolutely keeping Yugi's form in direct contact with his own.

Yugi wasn't all that keen to move either. If the kiss hadn't already blown his mind to bits, just being in Yami's arms was quickly and effectively, destroying any last remnants.

"You should let go," Yugi said quietly, sadly.

Yami looked down at him, just as reluctant. "Okay."

Slowly, Yami unclasped his arms, and Yugi gradually slipped out of his embrace.

Now, feeling inexplicably colder, the teenagers lay back on the bed, sinking into the soft pillows, firmly attempting to sleep.

But they just couldn't. There was too much confusion, too many strong, tangled emotions to think over. The boys just ended up staring up at the ceiling - and all to aware they were lying in a bed only made for one.

Yami shifted away uncomfortably as he felt his shirt come into contact with Yugi's pyjama top. He couldn't stand being this close to Yugi without literally grabbing him and holding him tightly against his body - and that's what every fibre of his being was currently screaming at him to do.

But the bed was still awfully small for the two of them to sleep in no matter how many times they had done it before. Mostly because before it had just been two friends sharing a bed…coming into contact with each other hadn't been an issue then.

But things were sure different now.

Yugi bit his lip again, trying to move away from Yami for the exact same reasons. Every graze, every touch was driving him mad with desire. He wanted Yami so badly, and his hormones were not willing to back down for a minute to let Yugi get some rest.

But as luck would have it, as Yugi tried to shift away; his hand came into contact with Yami's side.

And Yami reflexively bolted - right off the bed.

"OW!" Yami cried out, hitting the wooden floor with a dull thud.

Yugi gasped sharply, already peering over the side of the bed anxiously. "Yami are you alright?"

Yami lay there, flat on his back, trying to find the will to move as he rubbed the back of his head tenderly. Hearing his Hikari's frantic voice, he opened his eyes and looked up, only to find those shimmering amethyst eyes clouded over with worry.

"I'm okay, tenshi," Yami said reassuringly.

Yugi sighed in relief. "Can you get up?"

Yami stared up at him for a few seconds.

"Yeah…but I'd rather stay here." He said finally.

Yugi blinked. "Sorry?"

"You stay up there; I'll just…sleep here tonight."

Yugi frowned, looking down at his Dark. "This is about that kiss isn't it?"  
Yami sighed. "It's fine, abiou, really. I'll just stay here. Keep your bed."

Yugi's gaze narrowed on him. "Seriously Yami, get up. You can't sleep on the floor, you'll mess up your back and you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"No,"

"Well at least take a pillow."

Without thinking, Yami raised a hand to grasp one - and Yugi instantly caught his wrist, dragging him up onto the bed without warning. Taken off-guard, Yami didn't even try to pull back and a split-second later Yami was face-to-face with Yugi again.

And that didn't last too long either.

"No, no, no," Yami said forcefully breaking the heated kiss. "This is bad, I shouldn't be kissing you. This is bad. Bad, bad, bad."

"Felt good to me," Yugi said, slightly dazed.

Yami looked at him. "Extremely good."

Temptation took over again.

Another split-second later, Yami had Yugi pinned to the bed, their lips locked in another passionate kiss.

It lasted for a very long time.

Finally when it ended, Yami looked up from where he lay on the bed at Yugi, suddenly finding his Hikari straddling his waist, somehow gaining the dominant position through the impulsive, intense kissing of before.

"Wait," Yugi said breathlessly. "I have to know Yami,"

Yami looked up at him, just as breathless. "Know what?"

Yugi took a deep breath, bracing for the absolute worst. "Is this just lust for you?"

A slow, blissful smile crossed Yami's lips.

After what seemed like an eternity of uncertainly - he finally understood.

"No, Yugi." Yami whispered, his crimson eyes sparkling vividly. "This isn't lust - this is love." He gazed up a Yugi in sudden, glaring realisation. "I'm falling in love with you."

For a moment, Yugi just gazed down at him silently. Before, he slowly leaned down and graced Yami with the sweetest of kisses.

Yami shivered, feeling Yugi's breath flit over his neck as his Light leaned even closer. His heart pounded as his Hikari's voice lowered, falling just below a whisper, but full of confidence nonetheless.

Out of sight of his Dark, Yugi smiled.

"I've already fallen."


	17. Awakenings

Chapter 17 - Awakenings

Silence could be so wonderful…

And noise could be the evillest of all evils.

"Wake up Yugi! Come on! Get up! We've got school today!"

Yugi groaned loudly as he pulled the duvet over his head defiantly.

"Still sleeping!" He stated rebelliously.

"Come on Yugi! We've got school! You have to get up!"

Yugi groaned again, pulling the duvet tighter around him. He yelped in shock as something leapt onto his bed, and promptly began jumping happily on it, making the bed bounce uncomfortably under him.

"Get up! Get up! Get up Yugi! Come on, we're going to be late for school!"

Somewhere in the depths of his mind something all too familiar about this scene nipped at him playfully.

And he knew what was coming next.

As if on cue, a wave of cool air rushed over his form as the duvet was rudely ripped off of him completely.

With a sharp cry, Yugi bolted up, quickly grabbing a pillow and covering his lower body as fast as he could.

A moment later he was aware of lighter filling the air.

Yugi looked up at his so-called attacker.

Yami smiled. "Hi beautiful."

Yugi glared at him. "Hi yourself. Do you mind? I was sleeping!" He glared even more. "And I'm naked! Give me my duvet back!"

His Dark sighed contently, kneeling down on the bed and let his crimson eyes flit over Yugi's form appreciatively.

"I think I'll keep it." Yami said idly, throwing the duvet half-way across the room. "You're much to pretty to be covered up." His eyes glinted mischievously. "There are so many more possibilities when you're naked after all…"

Despite the rude awakening, a smile tugged at Yugi's lips remembering last night.

His breath hitched as Yami deliberately slowly began to edge closer to him, those incredible crimson eyes filled with lust.

"Well why don't you strip down and show me some of those possibilities?" Yugi suggested innocently. His amethyst eyes shimmered sexily. "I'm really interested in finding out…"

Yami absolutely could not resist those vibrant eyes - or that seductive smile.

And so twenty minutes later it was the same scene as the day before.

"Bye Grandpa!" Yugi and Yami called, dashing out the house with a piece of fruit toast each.

"Okay," Yugi said breathlessly as they ran through the school gates, moments before the janitor locked them out. "Seriously, we have to start getting up on time."

"Well if you didn't turn me on, we wouldn't be late would we?"

Yugi glanced at his Dark, blushing adorably as they slowed down to enter the school.

"Well you should learn how to keep your clothes on then."

"The same could be said for you." Yami replied mischievously. "Then again, I'm not complaining…"

Catching his hand, Yugi discreetly glanced over Yami's incredibly well-muscled body, remembering just how amazing it was to just look at him, touch him, make love to him…

"Well if you weren't so hot, that wouldn't be a problem would it?" Yugi shot back playfully.

Yami chuckled softly. "Well if you weren't so cute Yugi…"

His Light gasped sharply as Yami suddenly pressed him back against a row of lockers, trapping the younger teenager in his embrace. Yugi looked up into Yami's striking eyes, feeling a whole lot hotter then before as his Dark's body pressed mind-blowingly against his own.

The memory of Yami's naked, heated body full-on pressed against his own only the night before flooded through Yugi's mind relentlessly.

"…then I wouldn't do this…" Yami whispered suggestively.

And caught Yugi's lips in a deep kiss.

All around them, students stopped and in wonder at the beautiful image of the young lovers - but Yami and Yugi didn't really notice much, and now they really couldn't care less who saw them.

They were happy together.

"I can't believe it," Said a soft voice as the teenagers broke apart.

Yami blinked in surprise. "Krysta?"

"Sakura?" Yugi stated.

Their friends smiled, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"I told you they weren't faking Krysta," Sakura said smiling.

Krysta giggled. "I kinda figured that."

Quickly the girls dragged the two very confused boys into a nearby deserted classroom and locked the door.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked, lost.

Krysta's amber eyes sparkled. "We should be asking you two that."

"You guys were making enough noise last night to rock the house," Sakura told them.

Instantly the boys' jaws dropped, both already blushing vividly.

"Oh my god…" Yugi murmured, trying to hide behind Yami.

"You heard us?" Yami asked, looking slightly haunted.

"Oh yes, very vividly." Krysta told them. "So much so, we had to put the Silent Card around your bedroom so that Grandpa didn't hear you."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yugi exclaimed, cuddling Sakura tightly in pure relief. "Grandpa would've killed me!"

"Plus it is very against the law. Yugi is still fifteen." Krysta pointed out.

Yami stared at her. "It is?"

She nodded, but smiled anyway. "But if you guys are truly in love - law doesn't apply."

Yami smiled, drawing Yugi into his arms lovingly. "Oh yes, we are definitely in love."

Sakura giggled, clasping her hands to her heart, "I can't believe it, what Tea and Joey started as a rumour is actually true!"

Yugi frowned. "Wait, so does that mean we let them off the hook?"

"Of course not," Yami said. "They still need to be punished for spreading those rumours. True or not, they still violated our privacy."

"Well everything's set up just as you wanted," Krysta told them. "My friends did their part perfectly, and they didn't even realise it."

Sakura nodded. "Uh huh and now everyone knows about her and Joey too." She grinned mischievously. "The stage is set for the show down."

Yugi and Yami exchanged glances and smiles.

Soon justice would be served.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Krysta asked.

Yugi nodded. "Oh yes."

"Definitely." Yami agreed. "By break, we'll have our revenge."


	18. Odd Looks

Chapter 18 – Odd Looks

Joey was sure getting some odd looks.

At first it didn't really matter much. But ten minutes, a whole lot of whispering and a tonne of giggling later, he was really getting annoyed. Something was happening and for some reason he wasn't in on it.

And some guy asking him out on a date a few minutes ago was the last straw. Despite feeling guilty for making the guy cry no matter how gently he had said 'no', he was ready to beat the next person he came across to pulp and find out what the hell was going on.

Registration had been bad enough that morning. He had been late for one thing. Which was odd because he was sure he had set his alarm the night before - and for some reason the clock had gone missing that morning altogether.

As a result he hadn't been able to talk to any of his friends at registration before the bell rang again and he was dashing off to get to his English class vaguely on time. And all the while he'd had people staring, smirking or downright giggling away at him in little clusters of students all down the corridors.

Even some pretty heated smiles from a number of guys…

Now that was weird.

"Earth to Joey!" Called a voice.

Joey practically jumped out of his skin, but soon sighed in relief seeing Tristen taking a seat next to him. "Hey Tris! Registration was mad this morning, sorry I could stay and chat, I was later then ever today. I'm so glad to see a friend at last."

"You should be, Joey." Tristen fumed. "I'm probably the only friend you've got right now. Everyone who knows you is ready to bite your head off for what you're trying to pull!"

Joey frowned, suddenly feeling very, very haunted. "Huh?"

"Yeah," Tristen said, his usually submissive hazel eyes hardening. "I honestly didn't know you could do that Joey. That is really crossing the line!"

Joey stared at him, getting more and more lost.

"Tristen what the hell are you going on about?"

Tristen took a deep breath, forcibly calming himself down. "Look, I support you and everything with your choice of lifestyle - but seriously, Joey, you can't come onto one of your best friends, especially if he's already taken! It's the unwritten rule - _you don't hit on attached people_."

Now Joey was seriously lost - and now he was losing his temper.

"Tristen, tell me RIGHT NOW, what the hell are you talking about?" He demanded.

Tristen sighed. "Look, I don't mind if your ga-"

"Hey guys," Interrupted another softer voice.

The teenagers glanced up as Krysta and Ryou joined them.

"Morning," Joey greeted them.

He frowned, they were looking awfully cheerful for some reason…

"Okay, spill, have you lot been on the happy pills?"

Krysta laughed. "No silly, we're just so happy for you. We just heard."

"It's so great you had the courage to come out Joey." Ryou added. "We're real happy for you. Just as long as you stop hitting on people who already have lovers okay? Because that's really against the rules - and pretty much why everyone's kinda mad at you."

Joey stared at him blankly.

"What?"

Krysta smiled, tactfully avoiding the confused stare. "And just so you know, we support your decision all the way."

Krysta gave Joey a cuddle.

Blushing furiously, and suddenly feeling very light-headed, Joey grinned. "Thanks." He said dreamily.

Just having one little hug from Krysta had suddenly reduced Joey to nothing but a dreamy pile of goo melting all over his chair.

All thoughts of the weird looks, the constant whispering and Tristen being mad at him just didn't seem to matter just then.

Discreetly, Krysta smiled, seeing exactly what she had done to her friend. Of course she knew Joey had a crush on her even though she was dating Seto. But to be honest, she hadn't actually known until Yugi decided to spell it out for her when she couldn't figure out why Joey was always drooling whenever he was around her.

Then again, to be fair, it was a very effective way of quelling Joey's mind until the right time. Yugi and Yami weren't ready fro Joey to figure out what was happening just yet.

Ready to make Joey ogle over her again the moment he regained his senses, Krysta braced for round two of 'making-Joey-melt'.

But she didn't have to.

"Quiet everyone!" Called the teacher. "Take your seats please!"


	19. Mean Looks

Note – okay, I know this chapter is gonna sound REALLY mean – but she really does deserve this!

Chapter 19 – Mean Looks

"Sorry," Tea mumbled, accidentally walking into the fifth student that morning.

The girl she had walked into turned to her with a friendly smile, ready to apologise back - but the smile was gone in flash the moment she realised who had crashed into her.

"You'd better be, Tea." The girl said coldly, before stalking off.

Tea stared after her, feeling more and more wretched.

The entire morning had been like that for her.

Everywhere she walked, people threw death glares at her, silently willing her to shrivel up and fade away into nothingness at their feet.

At registration absolutely no one had even acknowledged her other them a cold look or a callous brush off. Her friends didn't even seem to notice her. Krysta was hanging out with the other cheerleaders, who were all clustered around Yugi and Yami, all joyously congratulating the couple - even encompassing Tristen, Ryou and, oddly enough Bakura too - who, for some reason he had actually decided to come to school with Ryou for once.

They didn't even notice her. Even when she tried to break into the ring of cheerleaders, she was rudely brushed aside and glared at by the cheerleaders until she backed off.

She honestly had no idea what was going on.

She thought all these people were her friends…so what had happened?

The exact same had happened in her first morning class. Absolutely everyone had ignored her. Unfortunately, physics was the only class most of her friends weren't in with her, only Alice. And yes, she was one of the cheerleaders. Alice had been even colder to her then ever before - and that was really saying something since Alice was never cold to anyone. She was practically the female version of Ryou.

But that lesson she was as cold as ice to Tea. She practically threatened Tea not to talk to her, and that was the way things were for the entire class. Tea didn't talk to anyone after that upsetting episode with Alice.

Misunderstanding threw a veil over her heart as she was purposed jolted by Alice on the way out of class. She watched forlornly as Alice breezed away, the beautiful cheerleader acting so far from her usual gentle self, Tea couldn't help but feel sad that she may have done something to upset her.

As she walked to her next class there was giggling coming from everywhere, heated whispering, even more death glares…and she couldn't take it anymore.

Ready to burst into tears, Tea rushed into her last morning class and took her regular seat.

Anxiously twisting the end of her blouse, Tea stared at her desk, hoping against hope to find a friend soon.

Tea honestly didn't get it. Why was everyone acting so mean to her? Had she done something wrong? Was it something in the water? In the air? What?

Tea looked up, the sound of familiar happy laughter filling the air.

"Krysta," She stated automatically.

From Seto Kaiba's arms, Krysta looked up in surprise.

"Oh," Krysta said, harder then usual. "Tea…hey."

Tea smiled brightly. "Krysta I'm so glad to see you -"

"Well look all you like, Gardner," Seto said callously, already glaring at the younger girl. "Because we want nothing to do with you."

Before Tea's jaw had even hit the ground, Seto turned around, taking Krysta with him and the two of them stalked away to the back of the class without looking back at her.

Tears formed in Tea's eyes.

Oh no, she thought miserably. Krysta's mad at me too - what have I done? How could Krysta turn against me too? She doesn't get mad at _anyone_! She's even more gentle then Alice!

In despair, Tea raked her hands through her hair, gripping the strands as she went back to staring at her desk. "What's going on?" She whispered to herself. "Why is everyone so angry at me…?"

Tea determinedly blinked the tears away as the teacher called for attention, adamant not to let these weird things get to her before she knew exactly what she was dealing with.


	20. Plans

Note – sorry for making you wait for the next part – but I love giving you cliffies! And the next part is kinda hard to write, so give me a break okay?

Chapter 20 - Plans

_/Sakura ready tenshi/ _Yami's voice asked.

Yugi smiled, hearing his lover's deep but soft voice through his mind as he leaned back in his chair. He glanced at Sakura beside him. She was already watching him, knowing he was communicating with Yami.

She smiled in return, her emerald green eyes sparkling and nodded enthusiastically.

_/All set./ _Yugi replied. _/How did you get both Tea and Joey to be exiled from registration anyway? Well I saw what the cheerleaders were doing to Tea, but what about Joey/_

_/Tenshi…how do you feel about stealing/_

Yugi blinked. _/What/_

_/Actually it was more like borrowing./_

_/What do you mean/_

Yami chuckled through the mind link. _/I kinda magicked Joey's alarm clock away this morning while you were sleeping, that's why he was late this morning./_

_/You didn't/_

_/I'll give it back, Yugi. We just couldn't let Joey wise up to what was going just yet./_

_/Okay, okay, I guess I'll let you off./ _Yugi told him. _/Anyway, Sakura knows what to do, and she's going to use Mirror to copy Krysta's image to deal with Joey, so Krysta's free to deal with Tea - is she ready/_

_/Uh huh, she's good to go…we were feeling a little guilty this morning about the way people were treating Tea though./_

Yugi sighed. _/Yeah me too. But she does deserve this Yami, a lot more then Joey. If it wasn't for her need to gossip, Joey wouldn't even be on the hook./_

_/I guess so. Anyway, I'd better go - the teacher's been calling me for ages./_

Yugi smiled. _/Okay, see you at break, love you./_

_/Love you too, bye./_


	21. Discovery 1

Chapter 21 – Discovery 1

After what seemed like hours, the class was finally over and now it was break.

It couldn't have been more welcomed by Joey. He had already spent the last hour turning his brain to mush just trying to figure out what the hell Pythagoras Theorem was and why on earth anyone would ever need it in their lifetime.

"You okay Joey?" Asked a soft voice.

Joey glanced down to see Sakura's small form suddenly appearing at his side. "Hey, kiddo, what's up?"

Sakura grinned prettily up at him. "I was just gonna get some books from my locker and meet all you guys outside."

"Then how abouts I walk you there then, pretty lady?" Joey said in a husky voice.

Sakura giggled cutely and nodded. "Thanks Joey, I appreciate it."

Together they headed down the hallway to the lockers.

"So what's the matter?" Sakura asked, switching the books in her arms for the ones in her locker. "You look a little out of it."

"Me?" Joey asked leaning back against the side lockers. He sighed. "Well it's been a bit of a weird morning."

"How so?"

"Well first my alarm clock mysteriously goes missing, then I'm bombarded by the general weirdness of the students in this school."

Sakura nodded idly. "Yeah, I've been hearing a lot of odd things about you too."

Joey glanced at her sharply, instantly perking up. "What? Me? What about me? What've you heard?"

Sakura closed her locker, adjusting the books in her arms. "Just random things, I didn't really know what to make of it."

"Like what?" Joey pressed.

"Well…" Sakura blushed faintly. "They're kinda - personal."

Joey stared at her blankly.

"Things like, how you like guys who wear tight leather…?" Sakura said timidly.

Joey stared even more. "Huh?"

Sakura shook her head. "Look, it doesn't really matter that much. A bunch of older teenagers were talking about it - I'm sure I heard wrong."

Joey opened his mouth to protest, but Sakura beat him to it.

"Joey can you hold these while I go hand my essay in please?" Sakura asked, already loading his arms with her books. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Jesus, Sakura," Joey murmured, trying to hold onto the seven or so heavy books. "I swear you're in tenth grade - what the hell d'you need all these books for?"

Sakura smiled prettily. "To get a good grade in the coming exams, silly."

Joey smiled, struck by just how cute this little girl was as she bounced away to the classroom down the hall. Sighing, Joey leaned back against the lockers, adjusting the pile of books in his arms.

Vaguely, his overly trashed mind, thanks to math class, drifted back to what Sakura had said to him.

I like guys wearing tight leather? He thought. What's that supposed to mean?

Joey frowned. "Who do I know that wears tight leather?" He wondered aloud.

Joey blinked suddenly. Straightening up, he glanced around himself. The corridor was deserted, all the students outside enjoying the warm sunny day.

But Joey could hear voices.

Not the kind that made people crazy - actual voices. And they were coming from the adjoining corridor.

"Wheeler?" Said a deep, conceited voice. "You're kidding me!"

Startled, by the sound of his own name, Joey frowned, walking closer to the corner. He knew that voice - but why was he talking about him? And what was he talking about anyway?

Reaching the end of the corridor, Joey peered around the corner and into the next hallway. He held back a gasp.

"Seto!" Krysta said scathingly. "You promised not to be evil to Joey about this!"

Joey's eyes widened. Just around the corner were a cluster of twelfth grade students including Krysta and Seto.

"What?" Seto said harshly. "I never knew the puppy had it in him. He's finally admitted he's a man who likes other -"

"We don't know that for sure," Interrupted George. "It could just be another baseless rumour that seems to be roaming the school lately."

"Where did you get this info anyway?" Krysta asked. "Is this even true?"

"Well," Jake said matter-of-factly. "According to that chick with blue eyes, Joey totally is for sure and he was really going at it with Yami and the guy's supposed to be his best mate!"

"Well you've gotta sympathise with him though," Jane mused. "It's hard enough to come out of the closet and confess yourself to someone you love all in one day - you've gotta admire him for that."

Krysta nodded. "Yeah, you really do - and I support him all the way."

Seto smirked. "Yeah I guess so - good luck getting Yami though, he's stuck to that look-alike of his. Plus he's already having to fight back all his admirers."

Jake sniggered. "I hear he already scored with Yami big time yesterday."

Jane giggled. "I still can't believe it though. Joey Wheeler. Joey, the same Joey we all know and love is actually -"

"Unbelievable isn't it?" George added. "I would never have known in a million years. But now _everybody _knows."

"Yeah, he really hid it well," Krysta agreed. "And his thing for Yami."

"It's totally cute though," Jane said clasping her hands to her heart. "I can't believe Joey's gay and is in love with Yami!"

Joey stood paralysed for approximately three seconds.

Just one image flashed through his mind.

The one where he was showing Yami how to kiss…

In complete and utter shock, the books fell from his arms in a loud clatter.

And Joey turned and fled.

"Joey?" Sakura said as he raced past her in a flash of blond.

She stared after his screaming form as he ran mindlessly in the vague direction of the guys toilets.

After a moment, a soft shimmer entered her eyes - the mark of awakened magics. Slowly she turned around, and saw the other teenagers walking around the corner, wondering what the noise was all about.

Sakura caught Krysta's amber eyes.

Only this wasn't Krysta.

This was The Mirror Star Card.


	22. Discovery 2

Note – again, this may seem mean, but don't worry!

Chapter 22 – Discovery 2

"For god's sake Tea, will you look where you're going?" Claire snapped scathingly.

"Sorry," Tea mumbled for the millionth time that morning.

She looked up at her, suddenly realising she had inadvertently walked into the cheerleaders, who were oddly enough, clustered around her locker.

"You should be for everything you've done," Alice added callously. "I can believe you even had the nerve to come into school today."

Tea recoiled slightly, misunderstanding reigning in her eyes again.

"Girls!" Krysta protested. "Come on, you don't have to treat her like that."

Jenny stared at her in disbelief. "Krysta, this girl's ruining someone else's life! Someone who is sweet and nice and lovely and totally doesn't deserve it - and never would in a million years! She's deserves every evil word that's said to her!"

Tea felt tears fill her eyes as she looked up at the five cheerleaders - the same five beautiful girls she had thought were her friends. But now they were all glaring at her, silently willing her to burst into flames and slowly and excruciatingly burn to death.

"Forget it, Krysta," Melissa stated, giving Tea the dirtiest of looks. "I love you for your caring heart, but there is no way in hell I am showing compassion to someone like _her_."

Krysta was dragged along with them as the cheerleaders turned abruptly and began to walk away.

Tea stared after them getting more and more lost. She had no idea what they were talking about. What had she done to make them turn on her just like that?

Desperation took over.

"Wait!" She called weakly.

Alice through a death glare over her shoulder at Tea. "For what? Your lame excuses? We know what you did. We saw it ourselves."

"And there is no way you could ever expect to be forgiven by us," Melissa added murderously.

"What're you talking about!" Tea exclaimed desperately, quickly catching Krysta's hand. "Krysta, girls, please tell me what you mean!"

"What d'you think we're talking about Tea?" Claire said venomously. "We saw your little stunt yesterday - I can't believe you would sink that low to get what you want!"

Tea stared at her, lost in incomprehension. In anguish, she looked to Krysta for answers…but she only saw such sadness in her eyes.

"How could you Tea?" Krysta said softly. "I thought you were a good friend, how could you do that to Yami?"

"Do what?" Tea pressed.

"How could you try to steal his boyfriend!" Melissa shouted angrily.

Tea's eyes practically bulged out of her head. "W-what?"

"We saw you," Alice said cruelly. "We saw what you coming onto Yugi yesterday after school - how the hell can you live with yourself for breaking up such a perfect couple?"

Suddenly Tea's mind was going on overload.

And suddenly it all made sense. She gasped sharply, thinking back to the day before. Oh god, the kiss! The cheerleaders had seen her kiss Yugi! Krysta had seen her too! That's why they were so mad!

_They think I'm trying to steal Yugi away from Yami!_

Krysta shook her head, more hurt then angry. "Tea, how could you do that? You heard Yami himself say how much Yugi means to him - you told me you were only going to talk to Yugi. I can't believe you hurt him first by telling him something that probably isn't true, and then you kiss him!"

Tea shook her head vigorously. "No! Krysta, you don't understand - wasn't kissing him!"

"You LIAR!" Claire snapped. "We saw you! How dare you deny it!"

Krysta frowned. "Hang on, what do you mea-"

"We're leaving," Jenny stated, taking Krysta's arm. "Let's go."

"But -" Krysta started.

"Forget it Krysta," Alice said, glaring at Tea. "She's not worth it."

Tea stood there, frozen to the spot as the cheerleaders turned away in disgust and stalked off, sweeping Krysta long with them.

For a moment, she did nothing.

Then she turned and raced down the corridor towards the girls toilets.


	23. Meeting Up

Note – Ooooo getting close now…

Chapter 23 – Meeting up

Joey looked up sharply as he heard the door to the guys' toilets burst open, slamming noisily against the adjoining wall before crashing closed again. His gaze hardened, ready to scream the guy out of the toilets to gain some peace.

The anger faded almost instantly.

He stared in shock.

"Tea?"

Tea looked up at him, on the verge of bursting into tears, just as startled to see him too. "Joey? W-what're you doing here?"

Joey frowned. "Tea, this is the guys toilets."

Blinking, Tea glanced around shakily, suddenly noticing the urinals lining one of the walls that girls definitely didn't use - at least not comfortably anyway.

"Oh…" She murmured.

Joey's frown deepened as he gazed over her. His friend looked seriously upset. He could practically see the tears bursting to flow out. Concerned, he stepped closer to her, holding the door closed as she attempted to exit and run away from him.

"Tea, what's wrong?" He asked.

A tiny sob escaped Tea. After a moment, and seemingly using up all her effort, she looked up at Joey, distraught. And finally let the tears fall.

"Joey it's terrible!" Tea exclaimed, collapsing against his chest.

Joey caught her quickly, stepping backing surprise under her force. "Tea?"

"It's everywhere Joey," She sobbed on. "All over the school, they-they all hate me! They-they all are talking about me -"

Joey sighed. "Tell me about it, what do you think I'm in here? Some goddamn idiot saw me kissing Yami yesterday and now everyone thinks I'm in love with him - AND I'm gay!"

Tea wiped her sleeve across her eyes. "Well at least they don't hate you for being gay, or loving Yami."

Frustrated, Joey growled lowly, trying not to vent his anger. "Tea I'm not gay! And I'm not in love with Yami!"

Tea frowned. "Yes you are."

Joey blinked, startled. A faint inkling at the back of his mind nipped teasingly at him. Slowly, he grasped Tea's shoulders and gently pushed her back, staring at her with rising dread.

"What?" He half-whispered.

"At least people don't hate you for being gay," Tea whimpered. "Even Yami's okay with it for goodness sake. He didn't even get angry after you kissed him."

Joey stared at her in sudden glaring realisation. There hadn't been anyone around after that kiss…or had there been?

"How did you now that?" Joey asked slowly.

"huh?" Tea murmured. "Oh, I saw you."

Joey shook his head in rising dread. "You saw us kissing…and you thought…"

Tea nodded. "It's okay if you're gay, Joey, I don't mind."

Joey's eyes widened, filling with sudden, murderous rage. "_You_…"

Tea blinked, watching those usually playful honey-brown eyes fill with unquestionably anger - aimed at her.

"J-Joey?" Tea said softly.

"It was you…" Joey whispered, horrified as well as disgusted. "Oh my god it was you all along! Tea, how could you?"

Tea frowned. "What?"

"You saw me and Yami kissing! AND YOU TOLD EVERYONE I WAS GAY! DIDN'T YOU! _DIDN'T YOU_?"

Tea froze. "I-I…"

"OH MY GOD!"

Joey released his hold on her, darting back in anguish, fury and despair all in one. He pressed his hands to his head, already yelling out various obscenities to the universe in general.

"Joey -" Tea started.

"You…you - what the hell kind of friend are you!" Joey shouted furiously. "How could you do that to me! Do you have any idea the grief you have put me though today? All the whispers, the smirks - ALL THE GUYS ASKING ME OUT! D'you know what you've done to me! I'm never gonna get a girlfriend because of you FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"But I saw you!" Tea yelled back. "What kind of friend are you? You're the one who was coming onto Yami! I can't believe you were trying to steal him away from Yugi!"

Joey's jaw dropped. "Listen, Tea. Yami is _five thousand years old_, and in all that time, he hasn't kissed a living person - I was just letting him practice on me so that he wouldn't disappoint Yugi! That's all we were doing! _We were practicing kissing_!"

Tea stared at him in shock, her hands flying to her mouth. Awareness hit her harder then a tonne of bricks.

It had all been innocent…Krysta was right all along…it had been completely innocent…and Tea had chosen to ignore Krysta and jump to her own wild conclusions…and then she had gone out and spread this piece of information before she had known the whole facts…and completely ruined Joey's life.

And god knew, Joey never deserved that.

Joey grief was all her fault.

"Oh god…" Tea whispered. "Joey, I'm so sorry…"

Joey shook his head, staring at her, lost as to what to do. "Sorry? You think that's just gonna make it better? Tea, the whole student body thinks I'm gay and after Yami - aside from my ruining my life, what d'you think that's gonna do to my friendship with Yami? D'you reckon he'll ever forgive me when he finds out what you have spread about me? He'll think I'm actually trying to crack onto him - he'll be furious, and he'll never forgive me! He'll think I only agreed to help him because I wanted him!"

"Joey please -" Tea pleaded.

"What about Yugi?" Joey went on, angrily. "My best friend's gonna think I want to get into his boyfriend's pants - d'you think Yugi's ever gonna look at me again knowing that? D'you think he'll still want to be friends? What the hell is wrong with you Tea! How could you do that to me!"

Tea covered her face with her hands. "STOP! Please, Joey stop it!" She cried hysterically. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm so so sorry…"

Staring at her, Joey felt his anger gradually fade away. Tea looked like she was on the verge of a total meltdown in the middle of the guys' toilets.

"I'm sorry, Joey…" Tea whispered, distraught. "I've been so stupid…and-and now everyone is against me. I couldn't bear it if you were too."

Joey frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tea looked up at him, her blue yes filled with more tears. "I was gave Yugi a kiss yesterday after school, he a-asked me too, so I gave him one." She wiped her eyes. "It was totally innocent I swear - but the cheerleaders saw me kiss him. And-and now they all think I'm trying to steal Yugi away from Yami! They think I'm trying to break them up Joey! And they hate me for it! They really hate me!"

Joey blinked, taken aback by the statement.

"So…there's rumours flying about you too?" He asked slowly.

Tea nodded. "Uh huh, and while everyone's supporting you and sympathising with you - they're all hating me."

Joey and Tea fell quiet finally realising they were both in the same boat, - i.e. both were victims to malicious rumours that were currently ruining their reputations, and their friendships.

"What should we do?" Tea asked softly. "I tried to explain already, but none of them will listen to me anymore."

Joey took a deep, determined breath. "Then we go to the source."

"Who?"

"Yami and Yugi."

Tea looked at him anxiously. "Joey, they'll never listen to us, not after they hear the rumours."

"Then we'll make then listen." Joey stated. "Tea, Yami and Yugi are the only people who can possibly draw out the truth, we have to explain to them, and then they can explain to the rest of the world. Only then will the rumours stop."

Tea bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Yugi and Yami are the only two who know exactly what happened between us, so they are the only two who will be able to clear all this up."

Without another word, Joey took Tea's hand. He looked down at her reassuringly, waiting for her decisive nod before together they exited the bathroom.

And headed for the one place they knew they would find Yami and Yugi.


	24. Rally Round

Chapter 24 - Rally Round

"Right on time," Sakura said softly.

She pressed the speed dial for Yugi's cell phone.

"Heads up, guys," She said a moment later. "They're heading your way."

* * *

Krysta checked her watch just as he cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Leaving the other cheerleaders and dozen more friends to chat on, she picked it up.

After a moment of listening, she hung up with a deep breath.

"Who was that?" Claire asked curiously.

Krysta smiled. "Just a wrong number." She glanced at her friends. "Come on guys, lets go outside."

* * *

Yugi bit his lip, hanging up his cell phone.

"What's happening?" Yami asked, watching him.

Yugi looked at him. "They're heading this way."

With rising anticipation, the boys looked at each other once more, not risking casting their gazes over the school grounds.

And began kissing again, just like before.


	25. Confrontation 1

Chapter 25 – Confrontation 1

"Joey wait," Tea hissed suddenly grabbing his arm.

Jerking back, Joey glanced at her. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Tea looked up at him. "I can't go there, Joey - look, all the cheerleaders are around Yami and Yugi again."

Joey looked up ahead of them.

Just as his friend had said, he saw the cheerleaders along with Seto, even more friends, all joining Yami and Yugi under the regular tree where the group always met up.

Joey bit his lip, watching as Yami and Yugi broke apart in their heated kiss to welcome their friends - who promptly surrounded them. They were all laughing and talking blissfully - completely happy without Joey and Tea there. Even Tristen didn't seem to be missing the presence of his best friends.

"Jesus, why did I never realise Yami was so popular before?" Joey murmured, running a hand through his messy blond hair, messing it up even more.

"Let's not do this," Tea pleaded. "I don't want to face them again. We can just catch them after school -"

Joey shook his head resolutely. "No, we're doing this. If one more guy asks me out today - I am committing myself, I swear to god."

"But -"

"Tea," Joey said sharply. "We haven't done anything wrong…well you have - but anyway, this can all go away once Yami and Yugi understand that these are all just malicious rumours, understand? They can make this all go away. And maybe in the far future I'll be able to get a girlfriend again."

Tea twisted her hands nervously as she saw Sakura and Mokuba join the group under the tree along with the others. The group was getting bigger and bigger by the moment.

Damn, the Yami/Yugi pairing was really popular.

Her heart wrenched with guilt at having dragged Joey into this along with her.

"God…" Tea whispered, regretfully. "I can't believe this is happening…"

"That's why we're going to end it right now," Joey stated.

Grasping her hand, the teenagers headed towards the tree, steeling for a full-on confrontation with Yami and Yugi - and all others acting under the influence of the damaging rumours.

Tea was very aware of the dozens of sets of eyes following the two of them as they walked to the tree. Almost every student in school was outside in the sunshine enjoying the last ten minutes of morning break. And every student had heard the rumours by now.

So by any standards, this was going to be interesting to say the least.

Joey swallowed, also aware of the stares - but he was more disturbed by the amount of followers they were getting.

It was like everyone knew how explosive this confrontation was going to be - and was coming over for front row seats.

God, these students really have no lives of their own, Joey thought. Well…maybe not as excited as ours I suppose…

"Ignore it Tea," Joey whispered, quickening their pace until they were less then ten feet away from their target.

As if sensing their presence, the group under the tree glanced around - and instantly rose to their feet, shielding Yami and Yugi in the centre.

Tea swallowed thickly as the cheerleaders instantly towered over her with their burning glares and natural beauty, now twisted into biting hatred.

"What do you want?" Melissa demanded.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Alice added, just as venomously.

Tea stopped in her tracks, only glimpsing the stunned looks on Yugi and Yami's faces before the cheerleaders stepped before them, obscuring the two from her view.

"Hey, back off, will you?" Joey ordered. "You girls are supposed to be the nice type of cheerleaders."

"We are," Krysta said, gently laying a hand on Melissa's shoulder. "Right girls?"

Claire glared at Tea. "Sure, just not to back-stabbing chicks like her."

"We don't associate with girls willing to steal boyfriends from their own best friends'." Jenny added scathingly.

Tea felt the remark tear into her very heart. "Claire," She started. "I swear, you've got it all wrong -"

"Well you would say that wouldn't you?" Claire cut in derisively.

"Girls, please," Krysta said, catching Claire's wrist. "She's our friend; we could at least give her the benefit of the doubt."

Tea's heart leapt as the cheerleaders visibly faltered.

"No," Said a surprisingly murderous voice. "She doesn't deserve that. And _she _never will."

Whirling around in shock, the cheerleaders parted as Yami and Yugi stepped forward, finally confronting Joey and Tea, face-to-face.

Yami's crimson eyes blazed with silent fury. "She deserves a lot worse," He stated, clenching his fists. "For trying to steal my boyfriend."


	26. Confrontation 2

Note – okay, in my defense, I really do think this was necessary. It seems harsh, but hey, that's life.

Chapter 26 - Confrontation 2

"Wait!" Joey cried. "Yami you don't understand -"

"You can talk," Yugi shot back suddenly, his amethyst eyes filled more with hurt then anger. "I can't believe you Joey - you loved Yami all this time, and NOW you choose to come onto him? When he's with me?"

Joey's jaw dropped. "No Yugi -"

Yugi shook his head in disbelief. "How could you do this to me, Joey? How long have we been friends? Everything I've ever done for you - doesn't it mean anything to you? I love Yami! Don't you even care how much you were gonna hurt me!"

"Yugi, this isn't what I wanted!" Joey burst out. "I swear, I wasn't trying to hurt you! I was only trying to help!"

"It was a mistake!" Tea exclaimed. "You've gotta believe us! It was all my fault! I forced this to happen, this isn't Joey's fault!"

Yami took a threatening step closer to her. "You kissed Yugi, Tea! You knew from the start he was with me, and just how much he meant to me!" He shouted furiously. "He's mine and you still kissed him! How dare you come onto him!"

"NO!" Tea pleaded. "Yami please listen to me -"

"Why should I?" Yami demanded. "You've already betrayed by trust, why should I ever listen to you again!"

"Because this is the truth!" Tea begged. "Yami you've got it all wrong! I wasn't coming onto Yugi, I swear!"

"Liar! All the cheerleaders saw you! Why would they lie to me?" Yami accused her mercilessly. "You kissed my boyfriend! You knew how much I loved him - and you still came onto him! You're supposed to be our friend and you betrayed us! YOU TRIED TO STEAL YUGI FROM ME! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!"

"Yami, it wasn't like that!" Tea cried desperately, tears flooding down her cheeks. "It wasn't, I swear! Yugi tell him! Tell him! Yugi please!"

But Yugi was too wrapped up in Joey to hear her. Locked in his own heated exchange, he never heard her pleas, and so couldn't justify her innocence.

"Yugi, you've gotta believe me," Joey pleaded. "That kiss was totally innocent, the rumours are all wrong -"

"So you admit you kissed him," Yugi pressed. "You admit that you full-on kissed Yami, when you knew he was with me! You knew Yami was my boyfriend, you still came onto him! You knew how much he meant to me and you did it anyway!"

Joey shook his head vigorously, grasping his little friend's shoulders, desperate to make him understand. "No! Yugi, listen to me please! That's not what happened, Yami asked me to kiss him!"

Yugi's eyes suddenly blazed with fury. "He asked you that as a favour! He wanted to help you and you took advantage! You tried to steal him from me!" He shouted angrily. "YOU CAME ONTO HIM THE FIRST OPPORTUNITY YOU HAD!"

"NO!" Joey exclaimed. "It wasn't like that Yugi! Please, please believe me! I would never do that to you!"

"So is that what you were planning?" Yugi demanded. "You wanted to have Yami and hurt me at the same time? Yami asking you to help him kiss must've been a godsend for you!"

"No! Yugi it was an accident! Yami's a good kisser, I just got carried away! I didn't mean to kiss him like that! Please, you have to believe me!" Joey pleaded. "It was a mistake! Tea tell him it was a mistake! Yami explain what we were doing! PLEASE!"

But again, the others weren't listening, much too caught up in their own simultaneous heated exchange.

Suddenly Yugi pushed Joey just hard enough to push him backwards into Tea's arms without hurting him.

And Yami pulled Yugi into his embrace, glaring at them both along with his lover.

"Don't you _ever _come near us again." Yami threatened murderously.

"This friendship is _so _over," Yugi stated venomously.

The world just seemed to fall away from Tea and Joey.

They stood in stunned, broken paralysis as gasps from over a hundred students on-looking echoed around them.

But they hardly heard it.

This was the absolute worst thing that could ever happen to them.

And Tea instantly burst into tears, falling in a pool of misery too her knees.

While, Joey stood there, hearing nothing but his own heart tearing in half as he stared at the ground.

Their group was torn apart. And Yami and Yugi would never forgive them for something that was never true in the first place.

If they could imagine hell - this was it.


	27. Shocks

Note - sorry, this is a re-post, i didnt know the doc didnt upload properly. Please read again! It makes sense now!

Chapter 27 - Realisation

Shocked silence descended on the school grounds.

Taking deep breaths, Yami and Yugi looked at each other knowingly, before glancing back at their friends.

"See how damaging rumours are?" Yami said softly.

Sharp gasps filled the air - this time from Tea and Joey themselves.

Stunned at the words, their eyes snapped open, the two of them slowly looking up. Tea and Joey stared in disbelief into Yami and Yugi's regretful eyes.

"So damaging, they can change your life for the worst within a moment." Yugi said gently.

For the longest moment, Tea and Joey stared at them.

"W-what?" Joey murmured finally.

He stared at them.

Yugi and Yami suddenly seemed so remorseful, yet calm despite the fiery arguments and blazing arguments of before. He noticed Tea stand up beside him, just as shocked, but he vaguely realised this. Because his mind was going on overload.

Again and again, Yami and Yugi's last words replayed endlessly through his mind.

"It can't be…"

And he finally understood.

_Rumours…it was all about rumours all along…_

Joey stared at them. "You set us up."

Yugi took a deep breath and shook his head. "Yes, but not you Joey," His gaze drifted to his left. "It was Tea who needed to understand, you just had to be another casualty."

Tea blinked, taken aback. "W-what do you mean?"

She blinked again suddenly. And stared.

Tea watched as Krysta and Sakura slowly joined Yami and Yugi either side of them.

Realisation struck.

Tea's eyes widened. "No…" She whispered.

Krysta met her gaze. "Yes, Tea."


	28. Truth Revealed

Note1 - just so we're clear, the charcter Krysta doesnt depict me - i just gave her my name and appaerence and the same occupation as me beacsue i was too lazy to think up another character soher personality is completely made up - i am not that cheerleadery.

Note2 - There is a good reason for Krysta being like this through the charade, listen to her in the following chapter. And consequent chapters

Note 3- Sorry about chaper 27, i didnt know it didnt post properly. it's fixed now, so you can read again if it didnt make sense the first time. (You know someone coulda mentioned it in a review...)

Chapter 28 – Truth Revealed

"This-this was a set up?" Tea asked in disbelief. "You did all of this to us on purpose? All four of you?"

Yugi nodded. "We had no choice."

Joey stared at them, still trying to fully understand. "Why?"

"We had to show you what you had done to us, Joey," Yami told him. "We had to show you just how one little rumour could change your life. We had to show you just how much damage you had caused us by the one rumour you spread about me and Yugi."

Yugi and Yami glanced at each other briefly.

"Because, when you spread that rumour," Yugi told them. "Me and Yami were not a couple."

Tea's jaw dropped. "But we saw you -"

"No," Yami cut in. "You saw Yugi asleep on my bed, nothing more. And you spread the rumour to everyone without waiting to hear the truth."

"But you were together, weren't you?" Joey pressed.

Yugi shook his head. "We are now, but we weren't then. We had to play along."

"Why?" Tea asked, confused. "Why didn't you just deny it?"

"Remember those bullies?" Yugi asked, looking at her sadly. "The ones that used to hurt me so much when I was younger? Well they came after me again - only they wanted to do a whole lot more then make me bleed. Why?"

"Because they thought Yugi was my boyfriend," Yami finished. "By violating Yugi, they wanted to hurt him much more then fists could and harm me through him."

Tea gasped suddenly realising what he meant.

"You mean they tried to…" Joey murmured.

"They wanted too," Yugi told him. "If Sakura hadn't been there, I don't want to know what wouldn't happened if they found me."

Yami shook his head. "How would you feel if they had succeeded Tea? Joey? How would you feel knowing what had happened to Yugi was a direct result of you spreading something false about us?"

"Oh my god…" Tea whispered. "What have I done?"

Yugi nodded. "We had to do this to you; we had to show you, to teach you just how your rumours could hurt someone, no matter how innocent the rumour was."

Yami sighed shaking his head. "Even I was surprised how many people I upset by coming out of the closet. I've never seen so many crying girls following me around."

Joey looked at them. "So you spread those rumours about me and Tea to teach us a lesson?"

"Not quite," Krysta said.

She took a deep breath and glanced up at all the onlookers, focussing in their immediate friends, including the cheerleaders. All were staring, stunned at the scene, and no doubt listening intently to the goings on.

"Listen up people, because this is the truth," Krysta stated. "Joey is NOT gay, and he is NOT in love with Yami. Their kiss was in all innocence at Yami's request. As was Tea's. She only kissed Yugi, because he asked her to."

This time everyone else's jaws dropped.

Krysta focused on the cheerleaders. "Girls, I am so sorry for leading you on like that. I admit I coerced you into seeing Tea kiss Yugi, but I promise, it was the only way we could get through to them exactly how they had unwittingly hurt two of the people closest to them."

The cheerleaders gazed at her.

"You…lied to us?" Alice asked, stunned.

Krysta shook her head. "I didn't lie to you, I just showed you what Yugi wanted you to see. And I passed on exactly what Tea had told me."

"No, wait," Claire said. "She technically didn't lie to us."

"No, I didn't, I was very careful about that." Krysta told them. "I never wanted to lie to you, or anyone else, so I went out of the way to avoid that at all costs and let you figure out what was going on, on your own. I would never have agreed to help the guys do this if I had to lie to you, so I just didn't let on I knew more then I was telling."

"That's right I suppose," Melissa agreed. "She just showed us Yugi and Tea…we came to our own conclusions after she told us what Tea had thought about Joey and Yami."

Jenny gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "Oh god, did we spread the rumours!"

Krysta shook her head reassuringly. "That was different. Those conclusions were fully justified. You had every right to do what you did in good faith." She looked at Tea. "But when I showed you Yami and Joey kissing, you couldn't wait to jump to ridiculous conclusions, Tea - and you were all too willing to sever a wonderful relationship despite not knowing all the facts."

"You automatically assumed that Joey was gay," Yami said. "And that he was cracking onto me. You didn't even try to ask me or Joey what we were doing before you went to Yugi, and we gave you all the chances we could for the rest of the day to come to us before you went to Yugi to tell him." He shook his head. "We hoped against hope you wouldn't take the bait, but you did, and so we had no choice but to turn your life to hell like you did ours, just to show you exactly what you had done."

"We coerced the rumour that you were coming onto me Tea," Yugi added. "We had to. And we asked Krysta to help us in doing so. She brought the cheerleaders who then spread the rumour. And since cheerleaders know everyone; from this morning onwards, every student had been hating you to the core because of what they thought was true."

"You were getting hurt the same way Yugi was," Yami told her. "Not physically, but mentally. Every glare, every harsh word - it pained you the same way Yugi felt the pain, especially when those bullies hit him across his face."

Tea bit her lip, the full extent of the reality of her actions finally hitting her, and hitting her damn hard. They were completely right. She had done this, all of this. She had started the rumours, she had spread the rumours, and she hadn't bothered to verify the rumours. And it had all led to her own downfall - and she had mercilessly dragged Joey down with her.

And severed so many friendships along the way.

As well as was wholly responsible for Yugi gaining the now fading bruise across his jaw line. And Joey's bordering insanity due to the sheer number of guys asking him out.

Her heart aching, she turned to Joey, tears filling her eyes.

"Joey…" She whispered sincerely. "I'm so sorry."

Joey nodded wordlessly and looked back at Yami and Yugi.

"As for you Joey," Yugi said. "Do you honestly think if we were keeping our relationship a secret that we wanted to you tell everyone?"

Joey nodded in understanding. "So the gay thing…you wanted to tell me I shouldn't have told everyone something so personal - even our friends."

Yami nodded. "You saw the reaction of people when word got out about your supposed sexuality - even from your own friends. So now you know how it feels."

Joey nodded again, thinking back. Memories of how Krysta, Tristen and Ryou had instantly accepted him, without even knowing the truth…even Sakura's remark about the leather clothes…despite it obviously referring to Yami, the fact that it instantly brought up sexual preferences in front of others was uncomfortable in itself.

"I get it," Joey said quietly. "I get why you did this."

"So do I." Tea added softly.

Somewhere in the distance, the bell rang signalling the end of break.

But everyone stayed still for a long moment, just staring at each other.

"We've got class." Sakura said finally.

Snapping out of the daze created by the revelations, the students, still staring in stunned understanding, slowly began to disperse, heading towards their respective classes.

But Tea, Joey, Yami, Yugi and the rest of their closest friends stayed still.

Finally Yugi looked away. "We should go."

Yami nodded, taking his hand.

As they began to head back, the others followed suit. But neither talked. Too much had happened. There was too much to think about.

And forgiveness had yet to be offered - or accepted.


	29. Contemplation

Note - sorry, it's a little short, but I'm just setting up the next scene. It'll post the next chapter tomorrow.

Chapter 29 – Contemplation

The rest of the day passed almost silently for all the twelfth graders. The scene was resting on everyone's minds, not just the teenagers involved. The quietness was practically deafening as well as disturbing.

The teachers were actually feeling quite scared about it. They'd never heard of one hormone-crazed, angst-ridden seventeen year old teenager staying quiet for so long - so having about three hundred of them falling into silence for the rest of the day was unsettling to say the least.

For the rest of the day Yami and Yugi didn't talk to Tea and Joey, and vice versa. There just wasn't anything to say.

The rumours had stopped after the revelations, and the student body pretty much gone back to normal after that, forgetting the rumours in record time.

And after much explaining, Krysta was forgiven by the cheerleaders later at their routines practice, who consequently were quite interested in finding out how the she, Sakura, Yugi and Yami had made this whole plan work in the first place, including getting the timing so remarkably accurate to get everyone in the exact right place at the exact right time to pull the plan off altogether. The cheerleaders were actually quite impressed.

And the three guys who had asked Joey out finally understood why they had been turned down and were now lusting after Yami instead, with renewed self-confidence and new perspective now they knew Yami really was gay. After all, Joey had royally exaggerated just how many guys had come onto him that day. As for the others giving Joey the 'eye', but hadn't said a word to him, they too turned their attentions to Yami as well. Could the gay community of the school get any luckier then to have the hottest of the hot finally within their grasp?

That was if they ever managed to pry him from Yugi of course. Then again, thechallenge was the fun of the love game.

But still, the silent cloud still hung over the group after the huge scene out on the grounds.

And it lasted well after school was out.


	30. Anger

Note – Bless my romantic heart…

Chapter 30 – Anger

"What're you thinking?" Tea asked softly, absently swaying back and forth on the swing in the park.

Joey sighed, gazing up at the sun dipping lower and lower in the sky, watching in awe as the shadows elongated way out of proportion to signal the coming sunset.

"I'm thinking, I've never been so mad in my entire life." Joey replied. "You all totally ruined me in a matter of hours."

Tea bit her lip, nodding in agreement. She had apologised so many times, but still she knew Joey had every right to be furious with her. But she had no right to feel angry herself. She had brought this upon everyone - and upon herself.

She couldn't even bring herself to be mad at Krysta for lying to her to get her to follow Yami and Yugi's plan exactly as they wanted it. As much as she had gone out of her way to not lie to the cheerleaders, Krysta had actually still lied to Tea to get her to follow the plan.

"You know, I wouldn't even be involved in this if you hadn't spread come to that ridiculous conclusion, Tea." Joey said.

Tea swallowed thickly, and nodded, starting at the ground. "I know."

"At least it's over now." Joey went on. "I'm glad about that."

Tea looked up as he felt Joey take her hand.

"J-Joey?" Tea stammered.

"I'm still royally mad at you." Joey told her.

Tea's gaze lowered again. "Oh,"

"But I'll get over it."

Te glanced up into Joey's smiling face again and felt a soft smile cross her own lips.

"But there's still the issue of Yami and Yugi," Joey sighed.

Tea bit her lip. "They'll never forgive me."

"Do you forgive them?"

Tea blinked, taken aback.

"Forgive them?" She repeated.

"Tea, they just put you through hell for a whole day," Joey told her. "You must be mad at them."

Slowly, Tea shook her head. "No…I'm not mad. I'm grateful."

Joey frowned, confused. "What?"

"Joey," Tea said. "I had no idea I had hurt someone so much like that, let alone hurting two of my best friends." She shook her head. "Every time I think about it, I just remember Yami's words…what those bullies tried to do to Yugi…just because of what I had spread what I thought had been true."

"Hey," Joey said, slipping an arm around her as their swings stopped swaying. "I spread it too remember?"

"But you only told our friends - I went and told everyone." Tea replied. "They had every right to do what they did. And I had no right to ever drag you into it."

Joey nodded in understanding.

Tea cocked her head to one side. "Why aren't you mad at them?"

"Oh I am," Joey said. "I'm just…placid at the moment. I kinda reached that place when I was still in the guy's bathroom. You know, so mad, you don't care anymore, and are finally seeing exactly why they made you so mad in the first place. And you're suddenly understanding why they did it." He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe they put me through all that, but still…"

Tea squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Joey…"

"Still," Joey went on. "I can't believe what good actors they both are."

Tea blinked. "Sorry?"  
"Yami and Yugi," Joey said. "They're damn good actors, aren't they? Even Yugi, and he can't tell a good lie to save his life."

"Well…um, sure, I guess so. They had us fooled."

Joey ran a hand through his hair, sighing again. "But you are right. I know they wanted revenge and to show us what we had done to them…but they did go a little overboard. I have a right to be mad at them for that."

"Yeah, you do." Tea agreed softly. "I don't though, and I'm glad." She looked at him hopefully. "Please don't be too hard on them though, it really is all my fault. I'd feel better if you yelled at me, rather then them."

Joey smiled gently and sighed again, knowing she was absolutely right for the first time in days. She really was the root of everything that had happened.

But still the fact remained, it was all over now. And you really can't change the past - unless you had Krysta and Sakura's Return Cards anyway, even then, it probably wasn't a good idea.

He looked at her, feeling a little more sympathetic. "What do you want to do?"

Tea took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I want to see them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tea said. "Are you?"

Joey nodded. "I willing to forgive them - they did have very valid points after all. But those hidden acting talents are really gonna bring up some trust issues."

Smiling gently, Tea nodded, and together they stood up. Joey stiffened suddenly.

Tea looked up at him. "What is it?"

Joey returned her gaze and smiled, somewhat deviously. "Oh nothing. I've just had an idea."

"What idea?"

Joey smiled. "You'll find out later. Let's go."

"Um, Joey?" Said a soft voice suddenly.

Startled, Joey turned around - and was met with the prettiest hazel eyes he'd ever seen.

"Er…" Joey said, instantly speechless.

It took him a moment to actually look past the eyes and notice that there was a girl standing before him. He recognised her as from the same year as him, and also a girl he shared his geography class with.

And he was suddenly very aware he hadn't ever realised just how pretty she was with that long golden brown hair that just begged to be touched it shimmered so invitingly down the girl's back.

A hundred names scrolled through his mind.

"Gina?" Joey tried.

The girl smiled. "Gene."

"Right, Gene, I knew that," Joey said quickly, trying to quell his blush.

Behind him, Tea nudged him closer to the girl. "Play it cool, for god's sake." She whispered.

"So, um, Gene, what can I do for you?" Joey asked cheerfully.

Behind him, Tea walked away, slapping a had to her forehead in defeat.

Gene bit her lip anxiously, looking up at Joey with those hazel eyes, blazing in the evening sunlight. Those eyes were currently making Joey feel every light-headed right then - he couldn't help but think about how damn cute she seemed just by looking up at him like that…

Gene looked away suddenly, nervously twisting her hands. "Oh great," She murmured.

Anxious to see those eyes again, Joey caught her hand. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Gene sighed, still not looking up. "I'm so sorry, Joey…I had this entire conversation planned out in my head - and just one look at you and it's suddenly all gone."

Joey frowned as she looked up again. "Gene…" He murmured rising a hand to her oddly glistening cheeks. Gently he wiped away the remaining tears. "Have you been crying?"

Gene smiled. "I little, but just because I was happy. Not anything like this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"While all the girls were crying floods for Yami. I was crying over you."

Joey blinked, surprised. "Over me?"

Gene bit her lip. "Well, I was devastated when I was told you were gay."

"Why?" Joey asked, really lost now.

"Because I didn't think I could keep on hoping and wishing you'd notice me one day."

Joey stared.

Gene giggled. "But I'm so glad it isn't true."

Joey stared some more.

He was being so dense it should be a crime.

The girl shifted uncomfortably. "Um, m-maybe this wasn't a good idea -"

Something clicked in Joey's mind.

There.

He finally got it.

"Tell me Gene," Joey said suddenly slipping an arm around her shoulders and walking away with her, breaking out a complete personality change in an instant. "Do you pledge to endure all craziness from this moment on?"

"Actually I like your craziness." Gene said, not at all surprised by the abrupt change, having already fallen so hard for everything that made Joey _Joey _in the first place. "It's so cute, and you just make me melt when you go off on one of your outbursts or insane ideas. So yes, I pledge myself."

Joey turned to her as they reached the park's entrance where Tea was still patiently waiting.

He turned to Gene suddenly, his honeyed eyes glistening. "In that case - I'll call you tonight."


	31. Forgiveness

Note – Hey people. Sorry if this chapter sounds a bit rushed and if I've left a few ties uncut, but I've been bit by the inspiration bug and have been working on a new fic! So much so, I've written about 40 pages (I know, it's not much) but it's a good fic, I promise you! So that's pretty much why I'm trying to finish off this one so quickly.

Anyway, ENJOY!

Chapter 31 - Forgiveness

Yugi slumped into the sofa of his living room, sinking into the softness gladly. He opened his eyes as Yami took a seat beside him silently, and gratefully snuggled into his embrace.

For a long moment they stayed like that.

"Did we go too far?" Yugi asked softly.

Yami sighed. "I don't know."

They stayed like that for another moment, just listening to nothingness and enjoying being in each other's arms.

Yugi smiled gently, feeling his lover absently caressing his hair with one hand, the other wrapped securely around his waist.

The guilt in the air was so intense; he honestly didn't know how much longer he could take it. The scene had been a lot more heated then either of them had expected, and despite the plan going perfectly to - well, plan - the payback just didn't seem as worth it in the end.

Revenge just didn't seem that sweet.

And still the guilt reigned. They both knew they had gone way over the top. Each wondering sadly if their friendships will ever be the same again.

"They're never gonna talk to us again are they?" Yugi burst out suddenly.

Yami looked at him anxiously. "Do you think so?" He pressed a hand to his head, already panicked. "I was so hard on Tea - oh my god; did I really say all those things?"

"I didn't mean it," Yugi said on the verge of bursting into tears as he replayed those hurtful words he had said in the heat of the moment. "All those things I said to Joey, none of it was true! He's a great friend! I didn't mean it! He's never gonna talk to me again!"

Yami squeezed his eyes shut, his own words echoing through his mind. "I didn't mean it…I was so harsh on her…"

The guilt was unbearable. Sensing his young lover on the verge of hysteria beside him, Yami turned around and grasped Yugi tightly, unable to offer any reassurance in his arms, only comfort enough to calm him down.

Dead silence ensued.

"Yami?" Yugi said, breaking the silence.

Yami jumped slightly, obviously not expecting the sudden address - and accidentally grasped Yugi's waist. Yami blinked as Yugi instantly started giggling insanely.

He stared at the younger teenager. "Er Yugi?"

But Yugi was fighting out of Yami's embrace, managing to dart halfway across the room in less then a second.

"Hey! You wanna not do that?" Yugi complained, trying to calm down. "You know I'm ticklish!"

Yami stared at his Light for a long moment - then a slow, devious smile crossed his lips.

"Oh no," Yugi half-whispered.

Yami chuckled, now standing up and gradually closing in on his Hikari. "Oh yes,"

Squeaking sharply, Yugi dashed behind the armchair. "Yami, seriously," He said threateningly as he ducked down. "I'm warning you -"

Yami laughed. "You're warning me? _You_?"

Yugi pouted cutely. "YES _I'm _warning you. You tickle me and I'll, I'll…"

Yami chuckled again, circling the armchair menacingly. "Or you'll what, my little tenshi?"

Yugi jumped behind the sofa as Yami lunged unsuccessfully at him.

"I'll never let you have a coffee for the rest of your life!" Yugi burst out.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "And how do you propose to do that?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, I'll never buy it again." Yugi shot back, still edging away. "And I'll call all the shop owners and tell them not to sell to you!"

"And how do you propose to do that while you're giggling your brains out?"

Yugi cried out in blissful shock as his Dark suddenly vaulted the sofa before he had even had the chance to reply - and chased him out into the hallway and through the adjoining door into the Game Shop.

"YAMMIIII!" Yugi screamed, before finally dissolving into a fit of senseless giggles as Yami caught him and pulled him into his arms.

Suddenly the sound of the Game Shop door bell tinkled.

But neither noticed through the incessant giggles and baseless threats now erupting from them both.

"Is this a bad time?" Asked a tentative voice.

The boys froze. Slowly they looked up.

Tea and Joey were standing in front of them.

"Hi?" Joey said.

Detangling from each other, Yugi looked up at Joey, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you still mad at me?" Yugi burst out suddenly.

Joey blinked, taken aback. "Shouldn't I be asking that?"

Yugi bit his lip. "I don't know…should you?"  
There was confused silence.

"Um," Yami said tentatively. "We just want to say…we're really sorry, we honestly didn't mean to come across so full-on -"

"We didn't mean any of it," Yugi interrupted. "And we miss you so much, we're so sorry…"

There was more silence.

"Hmmm," Joey said glancing at Tea. "We were kinda under the impression we were supposed to apologise to you."

Yami and Yugi exchanged glances.

"Where you?" Yami asked carefully.

Joey smiled warmly. "Put it this way, you're sorry and I'm sorry. So let's just call it quits, okay? I totally get why you did this and I've learned my lesson even if you did fly way out of control. But then again, it's so like you Yami to go off the deep end with that temper of yours."

"That's great," Yami sighed blissfully.

"I got way too caught up on this too," Yugi said sincerely. "And I'm really sorry. I've never been devious before - and I didn't really do it too well. I'm sorry."

Joey smiled. "Yeah, I know." He sighed. "We've been friends to long…I can't hold a grudge against you."

The dense atmosphere just seemed to suddenly lift significantly as Yugi and Yami sighed in complete and utter relief - until they realised there was still some unfinished business to see to, and she hadn't even spoken yet.

The three boys looked at Tea hesitantly.

The teenage girl stared at the floor.

"I don't know what to say…" She said softly.

"Tea," Yugi said quickly. "We're really sorry for what we did to you -"

"No," Tea said suddenly looking up at them. "Don't be. I'm the one that's sorry." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for everything I did, sorry for putting you guys in that position and for messing up everything else that happened because of what I told everyone."

"But we went totally over the top -" Yami started.

Tea chuckled. "Yeah, you did - quite spectacularly too…but I don't blame you." She looked at the boys hopefully. "And I'm never ever going to tell a rumour and go against my friends ever again. I've have well and truly learned my lesson. I just hope we can go back to the way we were, with the new, changed me."

There was a mass exchange of glances.

"So you forgive us?" Yugi asked apprehensively

Tea smiled, casting a glance at Joey. "Only if you forgive us,"

And suddenly everyone was hugging everyone else.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad," Yugi exclaimed. "We've been driving each other mad with guilt -"

"You you were playing when we walked in," Joey pointed out.

Yami shook his head. "No, that was Yugi going nuts in a fit of giggles."

Yugi glared at him. "I told you not to tickle me! I'm hugely ticklish!"

"Yeah, and it's so cute." Tea agreed.

"See?" Yami said triumphantly. "That's what I said."

Yugi childishly stuck his tongue out at his Dark, making all the older teenagers laugh - just as Krysta as Sakura decided to walk into the Game Shop too.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked in surprise.

But there was dead silence yet again.

Wordlessly, everyone's gaze turned to Krysta and Tea.

There was more silence.

And then suddenly - the girls were embracing tightly.

"You lied to me Krysta," Tea said softly.

Krysta held back a soft sob. "I swear to you I hated doing it, Tea." She whispered, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry."

Tea pulled back and slowly nodded, feeling her own tears fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry too." Tea told her. "You tried to warn me, to stop me from spreading the wrong idea about Joey. I'm I didn't listen to you."

"I can't believe how out of control this went," Krysta said shaking her head. "I promise you Tea, this wasn't supposed to get so heated - it was a whole lot different in the plan. I'm so sorry."

Tea nodded. "I guess teenagers are unpredictable huh?" She smiled. "That's why you were playing the compassionate one when the cheerleaders turned on me."

"I swear, Tea," Krysta said sincerely. "I knew they were strong-willed, but I had no idea Claire's temper was catching. I tried so hard to get them to cool off -"

Tea held up a hand. "Its okay, the cheerleaders already ran into me on our way here, they've already apologised profusely, and I've forgiven them. I'm just glad they're so protective of all their friends." She smiled. "And I know why you were doing this, so you're forgiven, if you can forgive me too for not listening to you."

Krysta smiled and hugged her friend again. "Of course. I missed you Tea."

"Likewise." Tea sighed. She pulled back suddenly. "So I guess you're not really getting married to Kaiba then?"

Krysta blushed.

And everyone else's' jaws dropped.

"That's the lie you told to get Tea to see me and Yami?" Joey asked incredulously.

Krysta's blush deepened. "Well I couldn't think of anything else." She said defensively. "I'm not very good at lying - ask Leo, he sees right through me whenever I take his electric guitar, or break something of his."

"No, he just knows it's you." Yugi pointed out. "You're the only one who would take his guitar. We can't play."

Krysta went to answer - but then realised he was right, and blushed even more then before.

"Plus, you really are a terrible liar." Yami added helpfully.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well so are you guys," Tea said. "But that sure was some acting you did out there."

Joey nodded. "Yeah, you'd better promise never to act around us, or that could really raise problems. Because we always know when you're lying, but not when you're acting."

"We totally promise," Yugi said laughing.

"Oh yes," Yami agreed. "I've had it with charades."

"I'm sorry too," Sakura spoke up.

Everyone looked at her.

"Why?" Joey asked frowning. "You didn't do anything."

Sakura bit her lip looking up at him. "Well not directly…"

Something clinked in Joey's mind.

"There was no essay to hand in was there?"

Sakura shook her head, blushing.

"And that wasn't Krysta you saw talking to the other students." She added timidly. "She was with the cheerleaders all morning."

"It was Mirror." Krysta said helpfully. "Sakura summoned her to pass as me while I brought the cheerleaders to Yami and Yugi."

"Oh I see," Joey said thinking back. "That's handy I guess."

"Are you mad?" Sakura asked anxiously.

Joey grinned. "Nah, how can I ever be mad at something as cute as you?"

Sakura smiled in relief.

"So you guys really are together now?" Tea asked curiously gazing at Yami and Yugi.

Yami smiled cuddling Yugi affectionately. "Yeah…we kinda got together over evil plans."

"It started after that first kiss under the tree didn't it?" Krysta asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well we couldn't pry you apart with a crowbar," Joey pointed out. "You really were enjoying being together."

"Plus you're so made for each other." Tea added.

Yami and Yugi exchanged glances and smiles.

"I guess we are…" Yugi said shrugging.

"Oh," Yami said suddenly. "As we're in the mood for confessions -" He reached behind Yugi and picked up a battered alarm clock that had been subjected to way too many encounters with the back of Joey's fist. "This belongs to you."

Joey stared at him in sudden realisation. "You took my clock?"

"Well I had to make you late," Yami said defensively. "I was going to give it back."

"So you took the clock to make me late?" Joey said again.

Yami nodded. "Uh huh."

Joey stared at him. "Yami, I'm late every morning whether I have an alarm clock or not."

Yami went to answer - but was instantly stumped.

"Hmmm," He murmured. "Should've realised that."

Laughter echoed around the room. And for the first time in what seemed like ages, the group were back together again - and on great terms.

"Now what?" Yugi

Joey glanced at the others. "How about a movie?"

A general circling of 'yeahs' and 'sures' filled the air.

It was just another day.

"It's gotta be a short one though," Joey said. "Your little stunt caused another side effect."

"What?" Yugi asked curiously.

Joey grinned. "I got a date later with Gene."

"Gene from geography class?" Yami asked.

Krysta gasped suddenly. "She finally asked you out? That's great!"

Joey stared at her. "You knew?"

"Sure, she's been stressing over you for weeks. I knew she'd be hurt by the plan, so I hinted to her earlier that the rumours about you weren't true before the whole big scene on the grounds." Krysta replied. "I've been trying to get her to ask you out for ages, but she's so shy and she likes you so much. I told her you were a total doll and wouldn't mind, but she was just so scared you'd say no."

Joey shook his head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Have you seen her? Gene's gorgeous!"

"Wait," Tea said looking at Krysta. "You mean she was dead shy so she never talked to Joey before?"

"That's right."

"So after all the rumours were slashed, she got confidence to ask him out?"

"If she didn't tell me, I would never have picked up on it." Joey said excitedly. "And she's so nice and totally okay with all the craziness too - I mean who gets a girl like that? _And _she thinks I'm cute!"

"Well," Yugi said smiling. "It's great something good came out of all of this after all."

As the teenagers walked back into the adjoining home, discussing, then arguing over what movie to watch, the earlier idea sparked through Joey.

"Yami?" Joey said suddenly.

Yami looked at him. "Yes?"

Joey smiled. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"


	32. Payback

Chapter 32 - Payback

Joey couldn't help but smile as Yami visibly melted having just been kissed by Yugi as the others went into the living room and leaving the two boys together to get the soft drinks in the kitchen.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Yami asked dreamily as he took out several more glasses then necessary from the kitchen cupboard.

Behind him, Joey smiled wickedly.

Dazed Yami was the best Yami to mess around with.

"Well," Joey said casually. "I've been thinking."

"About what?" Yami asked, not turning around as he poured the drinks.

"About what happened between us." Joey answered idly.

Finally, Yami was ripped back into reality from the wild fantasies that his mind had been avidly throwing at him. Attempting to turn around, he didn't get very far - and spilled half a litre of coke over the worktop instead.

"What?" Yami asked, grabbing the nearest towel to mop up the mess.

"You know, Yami…after that kiss, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day."

Yami physically froze.

The sincerity in Joey's voice sounded so pure…it was suddenly racking Yami's nerves to ribbons. The entire scene when he had made coerced Joey into kissing him flashed through his mind.

"You know…" Joey went on, his voice suddenly and inexplicably lower and closer then before. "It crossed my mind that maybe there was more between us then we realised…"

Yami snapped.

In blind shock, he whirled around - and squeaked surprisingly like Yugi as he came face to face to with Joey directly behind him. Crashing backg into the counter in a flash, Yami froze once again.

Joey was so close to him suddenly, their bodies pressed together the moment Yami had turned around, his friend's arms now either side of him, braced against the counter, easily trapping Yami in his embrace as he towered over him.

And Joey was gradually leaning in, looking like he was just dying to kiss Yami again…

"J-Joey?" Yami stammered.

Instantly Joey burst out laughing, already backing off the furiously blushing Yami.

"Okay," Joey said calming himself down after an extremely vivid giggling session that seemed to last a lot longer then five minutes. "Now you're forgiven."

Yami stared at him, still pressed against the counter despite the three feet of distance between the boys now. "S-sorry?"

Joey grinned. "Get a grip, I'm not gonna come onto you." He told him. He shook his head, gazing at Yami. "But it was worth it just to freak you out and see the look on your face."

Yami sighed, finally realising Joey had just tricked him as the other teenager fell into another fit of giggles. As much as he tried to glare at him, it really wasn't working. So Yami smiled instead - Joey wasn't that bad of an actor either…

"Finished?" Yami asked as Joey marginally calmed down.

Joey held up a hand, the other clutching his sides. "Give me a second."

Yami sighed. Another three minutes passed.

"Okay, I'm done." Joey said straightening up. "Seriously, though you are a damn good kisser. Shia taught you didn't he?"

Yami smiled. "Yeah, he was the one all the girls were in love with." He looked at his friend curiously. "How did you know that?"

"Well you already told me he used to make all the maidens fall in love with him, so he had to be doing something right - you had to have a role model right?"

Yami sighed. "I guess so."

Joey looked distant for a moment. "You know, with your looks you've already got half the population of the school lusting after you, so I wonder what would happen if Shia was suddenly here?"

"There would be widespread fainting, then general sighing followed by mass hysteria when all the girls find out he only lives for one." Yami told him.

Joey cocked his head to one side. "How did you know that?"

"Because it actually happened." Yami explained, shaking his head as his memory cast back. "The day I relinquished Shia's prince-hood title and announced to the Kingdom he was engaged to Katanya, that's exactly what happened. I've never had so many distraught maidens begging me to tell them my cousin's engagement wasn't true. They literally stormed the Palace."

Joey was quiet for a moment, thinking about this.

"So if Shia taught you to kiss…" He started.

"I practised on one of the servant girls," Yami said quickly. He gave the other a look. "Joey that's gross, we're family."

Joey held up his hands defensively. "I was just checking." He frowned slightly. "So did Yugi really say that to you then? Say that and discredit your technique?"

Yami shook his head, suddenly remembering the drinks and began to pour them again. "No, he didn't say that - Nyah did though, my servant. That was my first ever kiss, of course I didn't know what I was doing."

"You were Pharaoh and you let her say that to you? I thought you would've, I don't know, smite her or send her to the dungeons or something."

"Actually I was a ten year old Prince and I used to be very innocent…plus she did say it nicely enough not to hurt my feelings."

"It tore a hole in your ego huh?"

"Oh yeah."

Joey bounced up behind Yami again and tried to pick up eight filled-to-the-brim glasses at once.

"Anyway," He said blissfully. "Now everything's over, let's go watch the movie! Then I have a date!"

Yami smiled, shaking his head as he took away three glasses from his friend. "You're really excited about this aren't you?"

"What gave that away?" Joey asked innocently.

"Well you've been telling us at least once every two minutes."

Joey made a face at him. "Has anyone ever told you, you exaggerate way too much?"

Joey laughed as Yami's jaw dropped, already pushing him through the door; both boys' arms laden with wildly swirling drinks - and finally managed to have the friends' together time that had all missed so much.

Payback, revenge, just-deserts, retribution, punishment…anything you want to call it - it just wasn't worth trading your friends for no matter what they had done.

If you love them, you'll forgive them.

And that was the truth.

THE END

And it's finished!…oh, I'm sad again. This fic has been so much fun to write! I've loved being conniving and everything, I mean, let's face it – who can honestly say they hate being evil when there's no consequences?

But still, I know there was a lot of controversy flying around, but I think I did myself justice, so if you don't like my fic, get lost! I haven't tied you to the computer and forced to read it have I?

Please tell me you liked the ending to this fic, I really couldn't think of anything else without making the fic go on forever and get worse and worse as I run out of ideas.

Anyway, I can't be sad about my fic ending for long because… I've got two more lined up for you guys! YAY! They'll probably be posted tomorrow.

So check them out if you like, and my others too!

Love you people!

Nefertari


End file.
